


The Christmas Gift

by Ziggee



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-05
Updated: 2008-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziggee/pseuds/Ziggee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House is taken on by a former duckling. This is my entry for January on SNWC on Fox House site.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my earliest work and I just copied it as it came. So do not be surprised if there are grammar and spelling errors in there.
> 
> I don´t own House.

_Early December._

House limped into his outer-office. He´d just been paged, saved by a case from the never ending clinic-duty. Around the conference-table sat his three new fellows eager to start the differential. He froze for a minute when he noticed the smiling-green Christmas-tree-ornament that had been hung on the door and greeted him.

"Who is the idiot that set up the boring ornament?" He asked annoyed as he entered the room. House hated Christmas and everything that came with it. People lied extra much around Christmas and pretended to care extra much too. He just hated the hypocrisy.

Three heads looked up from blue folders. 13 looked him straight in the eyes. "That would be me. I think it´s nice since it´s December." House stared her down. "Well, then you can remove it on your way out, it´s ugly. What do we have?" He said turning his attention to the case files laid before them.

"25 year old female with fever, cough, repertory distress and joint ache." Kutner said eagerly. House picked up the pen and turned to the white board, hanging his cane on it. He wrote down the symptoms.

"Differential diagnostics, go"

"The fever and the high whites indicate an infection." Taub pointed out.

"Yes, and the other symptoms?" House mocked him.

"Autoimmune." 13, offered.

"Hmm, did I mention THE OTHER SYMPTOMS." House almost yelled. God, this was always the hardest about a new team, getting them trained into the right gear.

"Probable a simple JRA." Kutner said and put his feet up.

"Is there an eco inhere? You can´t seem to here me. I said OTHER SYMPTOMS….." House was cut off.

"You guys seem to need a Housian-dictionary." Was said by a female from the doorway between the offices.

House quickly turned around and looked over the 5´4" woman standing in the doorway. She had jeans and T-shirt on under her lap coat and black sneakers. Her dark hair played with her shoulders. She had soft curves in all the right places. He noticed her blue eyes ran over him as well before returning her gaze back to his eyes.

"What are you doing here? I thought the word 'fired' meant 'you´ll never work for me again'?" House shot at her.

"You haven´t changed a bit." The woman said and raised an eyebrow as she grinned at him. "You are still the same arrogant ass." She walked up to him. She barely reached his shoulders so he had to look down at her when she stopped in front of him, still smiling. "And it does unless dr. Cuddy offers you a job." She reached into her pocked and drew out a memo from Cuddy.

The years had been good to him, he had a bit more gray in his hair and a few extra lines in his face but he had aged well. If it hadn´t been for his cane he would be perfect, although the cane gave him the grace his personality lacked.

House took the memo and read it over. "Team, apperantly Forman needed some personal time. Meet the new Forman. Parker. Parker, meet the new team."

Marion looked over to the conference table and nodded. "Like I said, what House means by other symptoms, you…" She pointed at Taub. "…where right about the infection but what explains the other symptoms, the cough, the distress, the joint ache." She pointed out each symptom on the board.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, You are not supposed to diagnose. Just make sure I don´t kill the patient." House said annoyed and pushed her away with his cane. To the team he said: "Go MRI her lungs and redo the blood work, check for infections.."

Taub rose up and his attention was on Parker. "You´re dr. Marion Parker, _the_ dr. Marion Parker?"

Kutner and 13 looked from Taub over to Marion waiting for confirmation, one that House actually gave with high sarcasm. "Yes, she is and I fired her six years ago, now beet it." House took out his Vicodin and dry swallowed one.

Marion smiled at the team.

"You are considered one of the best diagnostician in the States. After House of course." Taub offered.

"I heard dr. House order some tests." Marion looked at team and waited for their response which were none. "Why are you still here?" She almost yelled. The team ran out of the office, 13 stopping to take down the Christmas-ornament.

House couldn´t help but smile. "I hear you´ve grown a mouth." He said taking a seat at the table.

Marion smiled at him. "No, it was always there, I just learned to use it around idiotic doctors." She moved to get some coffee. She took one sip and then spit it back into the cup. "You actually drink this….thing?" She asked sarcastically and raced an eyebrow toward him.

"No, I get mine at the corner before I get in." House smiled.

Marion shared his smile. "Of course you do. The House I knew could never function unless he got at least one doze of caffeine as soon as he got in." She started to make fresh pot.

"So what have you been up to? It´s been over a year since you stopped taking cases." House asked curiously.

"You mean, stopped picking up your slack." Marion gave out a small laugh. "I´ve been at home, taking care of my baby."

House watched as her face became softer when she talked about her child. "You stopped being a doctor to become a stay-at-home-mom?" He tried to shake of the trace of jealousy that ran through him at the sight of her.

"Well, I kept up with my reading but I stopped taking cases, yes." She gave him a smile.

"And where is the kid now?" He pretended to look around and be annoyed.

"She´s at home with my husband, he´s staying home the next year."

"Yes, I heard you manage to wheel someone in." He watched as her eyes lit up and big smile came on her face as she looked at her wedding-band on her left hand. She looked happy. House didn´t manage to shake of the jealousy-feeling that had already started to form in his stomach.

She didn´t answer until a short while later. "Yes." She said softly. "But you knew that just as well as I know no one has wheeled you in." She handed him his red mug full of newly brewed coffee.

House took a sip. _Yeeesss, finally someone who can make coffee. Not as good as Cameron´s but would do. Dang it, there she was again, popping into his mind at most unlikely moments._ "Fine, you can stay but only because you make drinkable coffee." House said and stood up and moved toward the door.

"Gee, thanks. I´ll try not to make your life more miserable." He heard her say as he passed through the door and headed for Wilson´s office. He noticed through the glass she picked up the file to study.

House opened the door to Wilson´s office. "Now she´s gone and done it." He said as he sat himself down in Wilson´s couch.

"Who did what?" Wilson asked from his desk. "And isn´t that a pop song you just quoted?"

"Cuddy hired Parker to fill in for Forman." House said annoyed.

"Wait, the Parker? Dr. Marion Parker?" Wilson asked shocked and stood up from behind his desk. "The Parker you slept with and then fired the next day, Parker?"

"Yes, yes, and yes, and you can stop saying her name that often." House was annoyed. He never should have told Wilson what happened with Parker. "I had no choice. She broke the rules."

"Yes, and the fact you slept with her had nothing to do with the firing?" Wilson stated the fact.

House pushed himself to the edge of the couch. "You ever think that maybe she slept with me so I wouldn´t fire her." He pointed out even more annoyed.

"Nohhh, she wouldn´t do that." Wilson teased as he saw how affected his friend was by his former fellow.

"You´re pathetic. " House said and left.


	2. Chapter 2

_Few hours later._

Wilson approached Marion as she stood on the balcony overlooking the entrance. She was observing something going on below.

"Hey, I heard you where back." Wilson said.

Marion turned to him and gave him a hug. "Hi, Wilson." She returned her attention back down below.

"What are you looking at?" Wilson asked and leaned on the railing next to her.

"Who is that talking to House?" She said and beckoned with her head toward the two persons standing by the reception-desks.

"That´s dr. Cameron." Wilson said and watched his two friends bicker about something.

"Really? " She said with a smile. "And have her and House….?" She looked at Wilson with a knowing smile.

"No." Wilson was shocked. "I mean, I knew she liked him but than she just gave up trying when he had brushed her off too many times."

"Hmm, I´m surprised." Marion said and looked back at them.

"Why?" Wilson asked curiously.

"She obviously still likes him. Her body is relaxed and her hands open away from her body, inviting him to step up more closely even though they are arguing, she enjoys the conversation."

"But that´s Cameron, what about House?" Wilson asked curiously.

"Ahh, that´s where it gets interesting. Look how he´s leaning on his good foot instead of leaning against the counter, he wants to show her he can support himself. His cane is resting at his side, not in front of him, he´s opening up the space too. His shoulders are relaxed even though he´s trying to look annoyed, he´s using his annoyance to lean in closer. He knows her and that´s why he feels comfortable enough to relax around her. He uses every opportunity to touch her and that is why he is denying to look at the file she is trying to show him."

They watched as Cameron tried to get House to take look at the file she had in her hand but failing miserable. In the end she took House´s hand and laid the file in it but he didn´t take it.

"As he leaves he will brush against her shoulder and she will turn around and look at him walk away but he won´t look back because he knows then she will be on to him." Marion said with a smile.

As she spoke House hurried past Cameron and brushed his shoulder against hers, pushing her almost. Cameron just closed her eyes and then turned around a to watch him walk away from her, hoping he would look back.

Marion gave out a small laughter.

"How did you do that?" Wilson said impressed.

"It´s just a bit of sociology, psychology and House-ism." She answered laughing. "You should try it sometimes." Then she looked up with a beaming grin on her face.

"Parker, I know that look, it hasn´t changed. Don´t, it´s a bad idea." Wilson said warningly.

"What is?" She said and looked at him with a big smile on her face.

"Please, don´t do this." Wilson pleaded.

"Don´t worry, Wilson. I´m not going to do anything bad." Marion said and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Wilson asked worryingly.

"To buy a certain doctor some coffee." Marion replied happily and walked away.

"Oh god, we have another House in the house." Wilson said to himself as he watched her walk away.

_An hour later._

Marion approached Cameron in the ER. "Hello, are you dr. Cameron? House sent me to look at a file."

Cameron looked around. She recognized Parker immediately. "Dr. Parker, what are you doing here? I though you where on leave?" She was very surprised.

Marion just smiled. "I´m going back to work in January. Cuddy offered me a job to babysit House´s patients and I thought it was too good of an opportunity to pass, to get back in the game. Do you have the file?"

"Yes, of course." Cameron hurried and got the file and handed over to Marion.

Marion read it and Cameron watched her.

"Her vaccine-reports are missing. Has she been vaccinated?" Marion looked at Cameron.

"I´m waiting for them right now. What are you thinking?" Cameron asked.

Marion looked at her long and hard. "I don´t believe someone who has worked under House for over three years needs to ask me that. What do YOU think?"

"I think it´s measles." Cameron said.

Marion nodded. "Let me know if she has been vaccinated. Then I´ll take another look." She handed the file to Cameron. "Do you have time for a cup of coffee?"

Cameron was surprised. "Why?"

Marion grinned. "If anyone knows the latest scoop on House it would be you. I want ALL the dirty, little secrets, can you spare 20 minutes?"

Cameron smiled back and nodded. She liked dr. Parker.

They headed for the cafeteria and sat down with their coffee.

"So, does he have you make coffee?" Cameron asked.

"He doesn´t have to. I´m like him, I don´t function unless I get a decent cup in the morning. No one on the new team knows how to make coffee…yet. You still like him."

Cameron looked at her with surprise but didn´t say anything.

"Anyone can do the math." Marion continued. "You resigned and followed Chase to Arizona then you came back and he followed you here. I don´t think it was your need to work at the ER that had you come back. It was need for something else." Marion looked at her and watched her reaction. Cameron was looking down on her cup, playing with it, listening. Marion decided to play her card. "Like the need to be around _him_."

With that Cameron´s eyes found Marion´s. There was a smile in them. "I guess I need to tell you too since you haven´t been around. I´m over him and I´ve been over him for along time. I came back because Cuddy offered me a job. And I had found out me and Chase weren´t...right. It´s that simple."

"Yes, that´s why you ran to him with a simple measles-case." Marion said with a bid of mocking.

"You were watching us?" Cameron asked surprised.

"I was watching him, you crossed his path. It does seem like he´s a bit into you, to bad you lost interest in him. Thanks for your time." Marion said and stood up.

"Wait!" Cameron shot after Marion. Marion smiled before turning around. Cameron´s cheeks had gotten small color of red in them.

"I´ll bet he´s been messing with your head from day one. Dropping little clues here and there, just enough to keep you interested but not enough for you to act on it." Marion said and sat back down.

Cameron nodded. "It drove me crazy, I never knew where I had him. We did go out on a date, well two , but the first one was a none-date. The second one was a disaster." Cameron said.

"Do you want to help me give him some of his own medicine?" Marion asked and raised her eyebrows as she grinned.

Cameron looked at Marion not sure how to react. "What do you have in mind?"


	3. Chapter 3

House walked into the cafeteria and looked around for Marion. He saw her sitting with Cameron, they where laughing about something. _Perfect._ House thought. _This just keeps on getting better, they are best friends now._ He took out his vial and dry swallowed a pill.

He approached the table. "Swapping House-stories?" He asked sarcastically.

They looked at each other and broke out in giggles again. House rolled his eyes. "I can summarize this for once and for all." House pointed at Marion. "You have gone where she´ll never go…" He turned and pointed at Cameron. "…and you´ve gone where she´ll never go."

They still had beaming smiles on their faces. Marion looked him straight in the eyes, sparks in her eyes. "We are just agreeing on no one should miss out on the House-experience." The double meaning obvious.

House rolled his eyes again. "I could have told you that. All you had to do was ask."

"Cameron was also telling me about her date tonight. Sounds promising." Marion smiled at Cameron who returned the smile.

House got a knot in his stomach. He cleansed his jaws but only for a second and thumped his cane. To Marion he said: "Need you for a differential."

The jaw cleansing and the mood change had not escaped Marion observation. She smiled to herself. _Yes, I was right._

"I´m coming." She said to House. To Cameron: "Let me know how the date goes, OK?"

Cameron smiled. "I will." And with that House and Marion walked out of the cafeteria.

"So are you the new best friends?" House asked in the elevator on the way down.

"We are acquaintances with a similar experience." Marion answered.

"Meaning me?" House asked sarcastically. He had never fully understood those female-bonding-thingy.

"Among other things. She reminds me of me ten years ago."

"You´re kidding right. You will never care as much as Cameron does. She´s a stuffed animal maid by Grandma, you are…." House realized where the conversation had gone and stopped.

Marion turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "You better finish that metaphor or you´ll be in deep."

"Why, scared I´m going to say something mean?"

"You can´t scare me even if you tried." Marion smiled. "Actually I think you and Cameron fit each other, you are a stuffed animal too. You´re just dressed in a big armor and no one seams to find the locks to open it, one by one." She turned toward the elevator-door just as it opened and walked out. She stopped when he didn´t follow her. "You coming?"

He was NOT a stuffed animal. What the heck was she talking about. He was nothing like Cameron. He liked his Vicodin, piano, bottle of scotch and his puzzles, of course his ability to solve puzzles usually ended in saving lives but he didn´t care about that. He didn´t need nor want anything else. Stuffed animal, she was obviously loosing her touch. "Yeahh." he said as he followed.

Over the differential they actually managed to agree on a diagnostic and treatment. House was impressed. Marion hadn´t lost her touch of medicine. He felt a bit proud that he was the one who had discovered her and helped her along to become what she was today. As the team rolled out of the office to tend to the patient their eyes met. They smiled at each other, understanding floating between them. House understood that things went so well between them because they had history but it had been six long years.

All of a sudden the door opened and in came a dark haired man with small girl sitting on his forearm and another girl, about 5 or 6 years old, holding his hand. Marion jumped to her feet and greeted the man with a big smile.

"Peter, what are you doing here?" She took the child from his arm and hugged her and placed a kissed her forehead. "Hi, baby girl. How is your day?"

"Just wanted to see if you´re free for cup of coffee? Hi, I´m Peter Marshall." The man said extending his hand toward House.

"Greg House." House took the other mans hand and felt the firm grip.

"House, this is my husband and our two girls, Eliza…" She stroke the small child´s chin. "..and Louise." She set her hand on top of the other child who turned around and gave Marion a big hug. House watched the love that shone from Marion´s face and body. Her smile as she listened to the older girl say something and the way she stroked her head and kissed her forehead.

"If you´ll excuse me." House said and basically ran from the office. He did stop to observe them from behind a column. Peter bent down and set a quick kiss on Marion´s lips who answered with a beaming smile. House almost felt sick, they looked so happy. Marion removed the girls hats. _That´s odd._ House thought. The younger girl had dark curls playing around dark frame and dark eyes. She looked like her dad. The older one was totally different. Long blond hair in two pigtails. Blue eyes danced behind her glasses. If she hadn´t looked so much like Marion he would have believed she was adopted. There was no way they had the same father.

Cameron sneaked up behind House. She leaned her upper body in on him and stood on her toes to see what was making him clench and squeeze his cane in almost furry. "Cute, girls." Cameron said and smiled when House gazed at her.

He felt her before she sneaked up behind him. He felt her presence like someone had handed him a warm blanked and wrapped it closely around him. "I guess." He closed his eyes just for a brief moment to enjoy the closeness. Her scent surrounded him. "What do you want?" He asked a bit harshly.

"Nothing, just being curious." Cameron said and sent him a big smile and kept on going.

House stole a peak around the column of Cameron walking away, watching the way her hips swung to each side at each step. _Damn, I´m pathetic_. He sighted and decided to go somewhere he would defiantly be left alone.


	4. Chapter 4

_Two days later._

It was the end of the day and House had managed to avoid doing nothing all day. He knew it was because Marion let him get away with it and kept Cuddy out of his way. It was like old times.

He got into his office and looked over to the conference-room and saw Marion and Cameron sitting at the table, talking over cup of coffee. Cameron said something and they shared a laughter. House watched Cameron tilt her head back and let out a real laughter. He couldn´t remember if he had ever seen her really laugh. It was like the laughter dragged him over to the other room. Both women looked up with question in their eyes.

"What! Just wanted some coffee, don´t stop on my account." He said and limped to the corner and pored himself the last few drops and leaning against the counter. Like out of a habit Cameron stood up and started making a fresh one.

"He asked me out again." Cameron said to Marion.

House rolled his eyes but remained quiet enjoying having her so close to him, busying herself next to him. He always liked her coffee best anyway.

"Stop it, House." Cameron said to him. "It´s none of your business."

"Then why are you telling me?" House threw at her.

"I´m not. I´m talking to Marion." Cameron said and laid her hand on the counter and leaned into it.

"No, you´re not. You could have waited until I left the room but you decided to say it anyway witch means you wanted me to know." House said and locked their eyes together to see her reaction. All she did was smile.

"I think you are reading a bit too much into this. Why would I want you to know? Ohh, let me guess. I´m hopelessly in love with you and this is my way of making you jealous? Or could it be I finally realized that you don´t like me and I wanted you to know I´ve moved on?" She didn´t look away.

House couldn´t look away, he could see curiosity dancing in her eyes while waiting for his answer. "You forgot a third option. You are hopelessly in love with me but are trying to move on." He said and walked back toward his office.

"You´re wrong." She shot back at him with heat that had House stop and turn around. She stood by the white board, clenching, hands folded over her chest, the lights playing with her blond hair. Her eyes where sad and a hard look on her face. "I gave up on you. Like everyone else you pushed me away. Isn´t that what you wanted? And now you got it." She said hard and quietly. She held his gaze for a short moment before walking out of the room.

House didn´t watch after her, he just watched down at the bloodstain in the carpet for a few moments before retreating into his office, taking a seat by his desk and taking out his Vicodin without taking a pill. He was so lost in his thought he didn´t even see Marion leave.

Was it too late? Was it really to late? He felt like the biggest jerk ever, bigger then when he faked cancer knowing that it was the biggest thing that could hurt her, considering what had happened to her husband. That´s why they…she wasn't supposed to know. He still remembered how the hope in her eyes had died when she realized what he had done. But somehow she had always managed to find it again, rise up, stronger then before.

But not this time. Her eyes had been sad, like she lost someone who she cared deeply about. Like she had lost him. Maybe it was to late.

But she hadn´t lost him, he had been hers since the first year. Since she went against her nature and helped a suffering, old man, to die. He knew then what she was and what she could become. And under his sarcasm, mocking, pushing and yelling, she had grown into a confident doctor who cared a bit to much for her patients.

House quickly stood up and packed his backpack and ran as fast as his legs carried him. He needed to get out of there, now.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days went by fast. They had a case which they solved fast. The new set of duckling finally figured out to stay out of House´s way when they didn´t have a case. They did clinic hours, theirs and House´s and occasionally Marion´s.

One morning, after a big snow bliss, when House managed to drag himself through the snow and into the hospital he found Louise sitting in the outer-office drawing. Marion was no where to be seen.

"Where is your mom?" House asked the blonde haired kid.

"She´s in the clinic." The young girl answered and kept on drawing.

"Why aren´t you at school?" House asked curiously.

The girl looked at him over the rim of her glasses, her blue eyes staring at him. "The school is closed because of the snow." She stated.

House had to bite down to keep the smile from escaping. She was defiantly Marion´s kid. He just nodded toward her and went to his office and took of his coat. He went back and got some coffee. He waited for the question all kids seem to ask about his leg but Louise just kept on drawing.

House settled into his office and turned the TV on, sipping the warm coffee. All of a sudden she was standing next to him. "What?" House almost barked.

"I drew you a picture." She said and held out a folded paper.

"Why?" House asked and took the paper.

The girl just shrugged her shoulders. "You seem to need something for Christmas. There is nothing in here that reminds you it´s almost Christmas."

"I don´t like Christmas." House said and unfolded the paper. It was a picture of a man, him obvious by the cane the man was holding in one hand, next to a very colorful Christmas tree. Under the tree where some presents.

"Everyone likes Christmas." Louise said and took a seat at the table and leaned back into chair.

"I don´t." He said and set the picture on the table between them.

"Aren´t you going to hang it up?" The girl asked.

"I´ll do it later." There was an awkward moment between them until they both blew out into their cheeks at the same time. That made House smile and the girl giggled.

"So what do you like?" He asked almost awkwardly, thumping his cane. He didn´t know how to talk to kids.

"I like reading. I can almost read, I just can´t read the big words. I like math, I´m good at math. I also like my piano." Louise chatted happily.

"You play?" House asked curiously.

"Yes. I´m not very good. Mom says I have to practice a lot if I want to be any good."

"Your mom is right." House said, peering his eyes at her. "You want to play something for me?"

"But there isn´t a piano here." Louise stated, looking around.

"I know where we can find one." House said.

Louise looked at him and tilted her head. "OK." She said eventually and jumped down.

As they headed out of the offices, Louise sneaked her hand in his. Before they could reach the elevators she stopped in her track making House stop too and look at her. She gave him a very serious look. "Maybe we should leave mom a note so she won´t be scared that I´m not there?"

House gave her a small smile, he should have thought of that. "Yes, let´s do that." They headed back and House scribbled a note to Marion, which Louise ran with and put on the conference-table.

House turned on the light in the auditorium and took a seat to her left at the piano. He saw a soft smile run over Louise´s face as she slowly touched the notes. "So, play something." House encouraged her.

She sat her small fingers on the notes and played the first verse of Silent Night. She had trouble reaching the paddles but House was surprised how good she was. She had it in her to be an excellent pianist. "Very good." He said when she finished and was rewarded with a big smile. "How long have you been playing?" He couldn´t help but smile back

"Mom says she started teaching me when I was two but I started taking lesson last year. Do you play?" Louise asked him and moved on the bench.

"A little." He said and set his large fingers on the notes and started playing I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus. If possible Louise´s smile grew even bigger as she watched his fingers fly over the piano. She giggled when he started singing and they sung the second verse together. Then he played Deck The Halls. House couldn´t help but smile as they sang along. He felt good and he had fun, amazing how easy it is to make the kid smile.

"You are so good. I hope I can play like you someday." Louise said and her eyes shone.

House couldn´t help the happy-feeling that went through him when he saw the admiration in the child´s eyes. He had an idea. "Come here." House said and moved her closer to him on the bench. "Let´s play together. Ever done that?"

Louise shook her head, her pigtails dancing. They raised their hands and House started Silent Night again. Her timing was perfect. The notes filled the room. They didn´t see Marion stand in the doorway, tears in her eyes as she listened to their music.

House and Louise shared a smile when the final note was hit. Her hands flew around his neck almost knocked him over in surprise. "Thank you, dr. House. You are so good." House felt content, knowing he put that smile on her face and made her happy. "You weren´t so bad yourself." He said awkwardly and patted her back.

"I have to agree." Marion said from the doorway.

Louise jumped from the bench. "Mom, Mom, did you hear us play. It was so good. I´m going to practice and practice until I´m as good as dr. House." She put her arms around her mother but could hardly stay still with excitement.

Marion just laughed at her daughters excitement. "It was wonderful, sweetie." They shared a laughter. "Peter is here to pick you up. Can you go and wait for us at the elevators? Don´t go ahead just push the button and wait for us, OK?" She pulled a little on one of the pigtails and with that Louise ran out of the room.

Marion turned to House. "Thank you, she´ll remember that for a long time."

House just shrugged his shoulders pulled out his Vicodin and shook out a pill. "We were both bored, might as well be bored together. This is a good place to hide from Cuddy too." House said taking the pill, standing up and turning off the lights.

Marion gave out a soft laughter. "What?" House asked curiously and standing in front of her in the dark room, the only light coming in from the hallway.

"Age has soften you. You never liked kids at least not after they started talking." Marion stated and stood still.

"I still don´t." House said sarcastically. He watched her tilt her head in silent question. House thumped his cane. "She drew me a picture and I couldn´t just throw her out of the office." He looked in her eyes, all he saw was laughter and knowledge.

"Like I said, age has soften you. The House I knew would have thrown the kid out from his office."

"And you have found your ego." House stated sarcastically

With that Marion looked away and thought a bit before nodding and smiling. "Yes, I guess you could say that. Becoming a mom and a wife has….I am exactly where I want to be in my life. I´m…..happy." She found his eyes again. House could see the love for her life in her eyes. She looked happy. House just nodded and started to move away.

"Greg…." Marion said and laid her hand on his forearm to stop him. He looked at her hand before looking in her eyes. She was about to say something when Louise came running.

"How long am I supposed to wait. The elevator has come and gone twice." She said with impatience.

Marion closed her eyes before looking at him for a brief moment with a knowing smile.

"We are coming, sweetie." She said to the child and took her hand and led her out. House followed wondering what she was going to tell him.


	6. Chapter 6

_Two days later._

The sun had finally graced Princeton with it´s presence. It added much needed brightness to everyone's mood after two days of constant dark clouds and occasional snow. House was sitting in the conference room and reviewing a the latest case file. He had just sent the fellows to run series of tests and Marion had gone with them to explain to the parents what they where going to be doing.

All of a sudden Peter Marshall came walking through the door. He saw House sitting at the table and entered. "Good afternoon, dr. House. I´m looking for Marion. Have you seen her?"

"Yes, she went to inform the parents. She shouldn´t be long."

Peter noticed the half-full coffeepot and pointed at it. "Do you mind?"

House shook his head. "Help yourself."

Peter got himself some coffee. "You know, Louise hasn´t stopped talking about the way you play the piano. You really scored some points there."

"She has potentials too, if she doesn´t loose interest." House said and got up to refill his mug.

"I don´t think that will happen, Louise has always been drawn to the piano. The first time she stood up, it was against the piano and that was only so she could reach the keys." Peter said and smiled at the memory.

"Not interested." House said.

Peter looked at him with a surprised look. "Your not interested to hear about your daughter?"

House looked at him with a shock. "What?"

"You know, she being yours and Marion´s." Peter stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Marion chose that exact moment to step into the conference-room. She immediately sensed the tension in the room and stopped in her track. Taking in House´s shocked face and Peters surprised look. "Peter, what is going on?" Peter looked from House to Marion and then back to House again before realizing what he had done.

Peter slowly walked to his wife. "I´m so sorry, M. I thought you had already told him."

Marion understood immediately. She took his hand and squeezed it hard, like she was drawing strength from him. "It´s OK. " She whispered and closed her eyes. "Peter, do you mind." She raised her head and looked at her husband, who caressed her cheek and gave her a quick kiss. "I´m really sorry." He said and walked out.

House watched the whole scene without seeing nor hearing. He had a daughter. Marion had lied, she had gone behind his back and lied, like everybody else. How could she do that to him? How could he have been so stupid to let her do that to him….again? He gave her a stern gaze, looking for confirmation on these newly heard news.

"It´s true." Marion whispered.

"You lied." House stated loudly.

Marion closed her eyes for a brief moment. "Yes." She said firmly, looking at him.

"Just proves my point, women can´t be trusted." House said harshly and went past her as fast as his bummed leg could carry him and retreated to his office.

"What does that mean?" Marion was confused and followed him into his office.

House turned around and faced her. "It means you women lie and cheat to get what you want."

"Add manipulation to the mix and who do you get?" Marion almost yelled.

"Manipulation, you want to talk about manipulation. The last time I trusted a woman I gained a kid, the time before that I gained a new best friend." House yelled to her face and slammed the cane hard on the desk to emphasis his meaning. It made Marion jump, she looked at him with furry in her eyes.

"You can´t bring Stacy into this conversation, she never has and never will play fair." Marion yelled back realizing what she was yelling. She drew back and took a deep breath. Marion gave House a long stare, looking for something in his body language

"She never told you, did she?" Marion asked quietly.

"Told me what?" House asked, still angry but calmer since Marion drew back.

"Stacy never told you I tried to speak with her before you were wheeled into the OR. I asked her…no , I begged her…to give you at least 72 hours to see how your body reacted. To trust in your team, to trust in you, to trust your medical opinion." Marion had the look of hurt in her face, fighting of the tears. "She said I didn´t know you as well as she did and walked away from me." Marion closed her eyes and one tear fell down her cheek, she angrily brushed it away, looking back at House. "The bitch walked away."

House had never heard about any of this but he knew it would true, it was just something Marion would have done. They had been more then just a boss and a resident. They had been friends then, good friends who shared the love off medicine and medical mysteries.

"You are forgetting, I went through it all with you, the infraction, the come back, the brake up with Stacy, all of it." Marion said softly. "I may have been in the background but I was there and you know it."

"Until you went behind my back and treated a patient without running it by me and then manipulated me into bed with you to try to save your job." House said firmly, he was not going to let her manipulate him again.

Marion looked at him with a frown. "What, no!!"

"No, what? You didn´t go behind my back. No, you didn´t manipulate me into bed with you? I believe there is a living proof of that." He said mockingly.

"No, I didn´t sleep with you so you wouldn´t fire me." Marion said firmly. "I slept with you because I knew you WOULD fire me."

House gave her a hard look.

"I broke a House-rule and House-rule number one is: 'You never brake a House-rule.' I knew you would fire me the minute you found out what I had done." Marion looked at him and gave him a knowing smile. "I had nothing more to loose, so I put everything in and got more then I bargained for….a lot more."

"You should have told me." House clenched his jaws. He was still angry and hurt that she had gone behind his back again.

"It isn´t like you gave me much of a choice after your last number. 'Get out, I never want to see you again and you´re fired' pretty much said it all." Marion paused and looked at him. "I couldn´t just show up three weeks later and tell you. You would have thrown me out faster then I could say: stethoscope."

Marion sighed and set her hand in her lap coat-pockets and looked down. "But you´re right. I should have told you sooner. A lot sooner. I´m sorry I didn´t and I´m sorry you had to find out this way. I wanted to tell you…on my turf." She raised her head and looked House straight into the eyes. House held her gaze, his mind racing through these new information he had. He broke the contact, pulled out his vial and took a pill.

Marion walked away from House but stopped with her hand on the door but didn´t look back. "Louise knows Peter isn´t her biological father but he is the only father she has ever known and a darn good one. She doesn´t know you are her biological father. If you want to be angry at someone be angry at me." Marion turned around and to Houses amazement she had turned cold, ice-cold. "If you dare take this out on her or hurt her in any way, I will make your life more miserable then it already is." Marion said and walked out the door.

House crashed into his recliner, running his hands over his face. He slowly went through the conversation again. He understood her reasoning and actions but it didn´t mean he was OK with it. Once again his life had taken a 90° turn. Was this ever going to stop, why couldn´t his life just be a straight, wide road with no bumps or rocks.

Cameron opened the door and stuck her head in. She studied him for a minute. "You look like hell, everything OK?"

"Thank you for answering your own question." He mocked her.

She looked at him surprised and went over her words before smiling. She came in and sat down next to his feet on the footrest. "Is it your patient?" She asked with concern.

"Since when do I care about patients?" House mocked her again.

"You do, there is no denying it." She looked in his eyes.

"What are you doing here? I thought you gave up on me?" He asked and thumped his cane.

"Nothing, I just walked by and saw you where unusually miserable and out of the kindness of my heart decided to lighten your mood by let you mock me a bit." She said with a glowing smile.

House let out a quiet snort with a small smile lingering on his lips. Their eyes locked. He felt so tired and old and alone, really alone. He wanted to draw her close and drown himself in her, in her comfort. Let her kiss away the loneliness and sooth his pain. Her eyes grew wider as she read something in his eyes. House broke the contact and nodded quickly to shake the feeling away. She didn´t want him anymore, he was too late.

"Well, you´ve managed that just fine. Now scoot." He said quietly, avoiding her eyes.

Cameron looked at him for a short while before getting up and walking out without saying a word.

House closed his eyes as his loneliness grew with her absence, she was gone, like everyone else.

He saw his new set of ducklings stroll into the outer-office. Their faces looked sad. House took a deep breath, could things get any worse. He stood up and went to take the bad new about his patient. Marion was absent, not surprisingly. They threw around ideas but nothing stuck. House felt tired, frustrated and he was in more pain then usual, the Vicodin wasn´t helping at all.


	7. Chapter 7

Marion came rushing through the glass-door and gave him a meaningful look. "House." She said.

House looked at her. Her face had no traces of their previous conversation. She was excited about something. "What!" He asked.

"I…..have a hunch, need you to confirm."

She was talking medicine. House nodded. "You stay here." He told his team and followed Marion down to the patient´s room.

They stopped at the nurses-station outside the room and looked in. "Watch them closely." Marion said. House looked at the family for the first time. They girl laid down on her pillow, her blond hair covering the pillow, her eyes closed. The oxygen-mask covered her nose and mouth. Her mother had her back to them, holding the child´s hand. Her father was sitting at the other side of the bed. The daughter had her mothers blond hair. House couldn´t see any other resemblance.

"Her mother dyes her hair, the same color as her daughters." Marion said to House.

House looked more closely. He noticed a dark root in the mothers hair. "They lied." House said without looking at Marion. Everything clicked in his mind. "She has Stram-disease. The symptoms fit perfectly."

"I agree." Marion nodded.

He started to walk toward the room but Marion laid her hand on his. "Wait, we can´t just storm in there and accuse them of lying."

House stopped and looked at her. "Why not, they lied, they hid information that would have made it easier for us to diagnose her a lot sooner." He looked at her long and hard.

"We don´t know the circumstances of the lie." Marion offered. "Let me go and get them. We´ll talk to them out here."

House nodded and watched Marion go into the room. She smiled at the patient and soon she and the parents came out.

House walked up the them. "You idiots, are you trying to kill the kid."

The father stepped in front of his wife. "Who are you? How dare you say these things to us, our daughter is dying in there."

"House." Marion said firmly.

House didn´t back away.

"Mr. Lawrence this is dr. House. He and his team are handling your daughters case." Marion said.

"How can he be handling her case, he has never been down here to look at her." Mr. Lawrence said upset.

"As you can see, his bedside manner aren´t his strongest aspects but his sense of medicine is. That´s way we try to keep him out of the away and let others do the talking and testing." Marion said to the parents.

House made a face as she made the excuse.

Marion kept on talking. "We think we know what is wrong with your daughter but we need to ask you a few questions."

"Yes, sure anything." The father put his arm around the mothers shoulders.

"We think Emily has a genetic-disease she inherit from her parents."

"Oh, God." The mother cried and buried her face in her husband´s shoulder.

Marion drew in a deep breath. House looked at her, waiting for his cue. "If she inherit the disease from either of you, one or both of you should be gone."

Marion and House watched the parents take in the information.

"Are you applying what I think you are. My wife carried and gave birth to her nine years ago." Mr. Lawrence yelled at Marion and drew his wife in closer, her cries became louder.

"We are only here to save Emily´s life, it isn´t ours to judge anyone or anything. We need you to consent to a DNA-test." Marion said firmly but quietly.

House was watching the parents reaction. He stepped up next to Marion. "Your wife doesn´t protest as much as you do." He said quietly. "As a matter of fact she doesn´t protest at all." He looked at the woman the father was holding tightly. "She is in shock. How can you even suggest such a thing?" Mr. Lawrence said angrily.

"Matt." The woman said quietly between sobs.

Mr. Lawrence let his wife go and looked at her in total shock. "Lisa?"

Lisa backed out of her husbands embrace and looked at House and Marion. "You´re right." She almost whispered.

House let out a big breath and looked at Marion. They shared a look of accomplishment and relief. "I´ll have the team start the treatment and run the test." House said and walked away.

At the end of the hall he turned around and looked at Marion deal with the parents. Their eyes locked once more. Her eyes grew soft and she sent him a small knowing smile. He smiled back. They just needed to find common ground and it would be alright. He nodded to himself and went on to send his team away.


	8. Chapter 8

_Three days later._

Cuddy had finally caught him and cornered him. Either he did his own clinic hour or there would be no diagnostic-department for him to run. And to add to that he had to work extra hours each day to catch up on his hours. So House found himself heading for his office at seven o´clock to pack his bag and head home. Like usual the outer office was dark, he though his team had left already. As he passed the outer office it became lit up, not with the usual white hospital light but with soft, glow of a lot of multicolored Christmas lights.

He saw Louise dancing in the middle of the room. Big smile on her face. Her blond hair in two long braids. He looked at her closely. This was his daughter. He saw the similarity he had missed earlier. The blond hair came from him and his mother. Her tall forehead and ears belonged to him to. He noticed Marion standing up from the corner from plugging in the lights. He also noticed Cameron sitting at her old desk with the small toddler sleeping in her arms. The dark curls where a total contrast to Cameron´s blond hair. She looked beautiful and so at ease with the child in her arms. Both Marion and Cameron where smiling to Louise´s dance. He walked in.

"Dr. House." He was greeted by Louise running and putting her hand around his waist. "Look, we decorated your office. Do you like it?" She smiled a hopeful smile to him.

"I told you, I don´t like Christmas." He said and looked down at her. He slowly raised one of his hand and pulled one of the braid into his hand and let it run through is fingers. So blond.

"But everyone likes Christmas." She said and backed away. House already missed feeling her arms around him.

"I don´t." He said and looked over at Marion. She was busying herself with cleaning up the boxes from the lights but she was listening. He could tell her shoulders where tense. They hadn´t had an opportunity to discuss what to do but she wasn´t going to brake them apart either.

"You are lying. You know how to play Christmas-songs on the piano." Louise said and crossed her arms.

"That doesn´t mean I like Christmas." House said to the girl.

Louise looked at him long and hard. He could see the wheels turning in her head. "Why don´t you like Christmas?" She asked after a short while.

House didn´t know what to say. He looked at Marion again. No, help there. He looked over to Cameron. She was watching him. Listening to them talking. She gave him encouraging smile when their eyes locked.

House didn´t know what to do, he wanted to walk away but he also wanted to know this child standing in front of him. He didn´t know how to talk to a kid nor what to say but she was waiting for an answer. He took a seat by the door and Louise stood in front of him.

"When I was little…"He started.

"Like me?" Louise asked.

House raised his eyebrows. "Sure, like you. We, me and my parents, used to move a lot. Once we moved two days before Christmas and didn´t even get the furniture until after Christmas." He looked at Louise to see if she understood.

"You didn´t even have a tree." Louise asked wide-eyed.

"No, not that Christmas." House answered.

"Then where did Santa leave his presents for you?"

House looked at her and saw the hope in her eyes. He had only gotten one present that Christmas. His mom had left it on his nightstand after he had gone to sleep. No tree, no lights, no laughter or hugs.

"On the fireplace." He lied.

"Good, I though maybe he hadn´t been able to find you or something." Louise said relived. "Do you like the lights? Me, Mom, Eliza and Dr. Allison went Christmas-shopping today. I sat on Santa and told him I wanted a puppy for Christmas and I told mum you needed some lights and a Christmas tree but mom said we could only buy lights and then we came here and mum put them up." Louise said.

House looked at her. "They are….OK."

"Have you done your Christmas-shopping yet?" Louise kept on asking.

House frown. "No, I haven´t."

"He hasn´t trained 13 that well." Marion laughed and Cameron smiled.

"Well, I don´t suppose I can get you to do it for me." House asked sarcastically.

"No. Your friends, your shopping." Marion replied and threw the boxes in the bin by the desk. "I need to get these girls home, it´s been a long day." She sighted. "Common, honey, put your coat on, we´re going home"

House watched as Louise brought her coat over and had him help her put it on while Marion took Eliza from Cameron. "Thank you for your help today, you´re priceless." Marion said to Cameron.

"No problem, I love the girls. We should do it again, soon." Cameron replied with a beaming smile.

"Good night, House. See you in the morning." Marion said and put her hand out for Louise.

Louise smiled at House and took her mothers hand.

Cameron got ready to leave. House shot up from the chair not wanting her to leave just yet. She looked beautiful in the soft glow of the lights. He felt how his longing for her grew. He didn´t want her to leave him all by himself. "Strange how I seem to see more of you after you resign then when you where actually working for me." He said.

Cameron looked at him and smiled. "Sorry, I´ll try to stay out of your way. It´s going to be hard though since me and Marion always seem to hang out here."

House walked up to her and exaggerated his limp a bit. "I was wondering if you could do an old cripple a favor?" He asked hard and locked his eyes with her.

She peered her eyes, wondering what he was up to. "Depends on the favor." She asked suspiciously.

"Since I have a hard time wondering through stores, it puts a extra strain on my leg, I wanted to see if you would do it for me." He leaned extra much on his cane to emphasize his words. He was playing her sympathy. He watched as she folded her arms in front of her self and drew in a deep breath, her eyes widening with concern before laughter came into them.

"You want me to do your Christmas shopping for you?." She asked. House nodded, not really knowing where he had her.

"Then ask me, don´t use your leg as an excuse." She said and put her arms on her hips.

"Are you going to say yes?" He asked not knowing where this came from.

"I might surprise you." She answered with a smirk.

House looked at her. He had a feeling he was being played but couldn´t put his finger on it. Either he asked or he would have to get Wilson to do his shopping. He peered his eyes at her. "Will you do my Christmas shopping for me?"

"No" Cameron said.

"Fine, you have it your way." He replied angrily, he didn´t like how she was able to get him to do stupid things. He turned around to leave.

"But I can go with you if you want." She said to his back.

He turned and looked at her. "You´re willing to go with me but not do it for me? Where is the sense in that?" He mocked her, still feeling a bit angry.

"I´m willing to help out my friends but not by doing things for them, they are perfectly capable of doing themselves." She argued.

He knew she was manipulating him into spending time with him. He hated shopping, going with Cameron would be more fun then Wilson and maybe make it tolerable. House gave out a breath of defeat. "Fine. When?" He said quietly and looked away.

"How about tomorrow. I should be able to get off at four, that should give us a few hours." Cameron said not hiding her smile over his discomfort.

House nodded. "Meet me here at four?"

"OK. See you then." Cameron picked up her coat and left House in the soft glow of the room.

As he watched her leave he couldn´t help but smile. She was good, he had to give her credits for that. But then again, she learned from the best. House headed for his office and took his things together and headed home.


	9. Chapter 9

Cuddy had him doing clinic again the next day. He argued he had done his hours that week and the extra hours she had forced on him, no more. She argued he owed her a lot more then that, either do the hours or pack his bags. After mocking her chest and bottom he went and planted himself in exam-room 3 and tried to catch up on the gossip with a red lollypop in his mouth. His mind wasn´t in it though.

His thoughts where on Cameron and how she had found her way under his skin. Her face, her soft curves, her blond hair. He had never liked blonds, he was more for brunets but he liked Cameron´s hair. How she had turned from insecure young intern to strong female doctor, sure she cared too much but she had learned to put her feelings aside and reassess. The way her eyes shone when she was sure about something. Her soft hands on him when she was trying to convince him. The way her mere being made him turn around and look for her. Her kiss.

House growled at the last thought and he found himself become hard. How could one person screw up his mind so much? He didn´t want to know the answer but he already knew. She was the one but he couldn´t do anything about it, she wasn´t his to be, not anymore. To distract him he decided to see a few patients, went to lunch with Wilson and saw more patients. He was so bored out of his mind when Marion turned up in the clinic at half past three.

"Hey, I´m here to put you out off your misery." She said cheerfully.

"I´m very capable of doing that myself. I have magic fingers but then again you know all about that." He replied really annoyed of being stuck with such boring things.

"Yes, I remember. Are you going to use your magic fingers on Cuddy to get out of clinic-duty?" She looked him straight in the eyes.

"Does Mr. Marshall know you walk around hitting on male-doctors?" House said already finding his mood being lightened by being able to lash out a bit.

"Yes, we have a 'look but not touch'-policy." Marion played along with a smile.

"So when you grab my ass, I should report it to your husband immediately?"

"Sorry, to disappoint you, that will never happen. Not because you don´t have a nice ass but because Peter´s ass is just so much nicer." Marion answered and laughed.

House frowned. He was enjoying this way to much.

"Anyways. Allison is waiting for you in your office. I´ll finish your hours for today but you owe me." She said with a stern look.

House looked at her and nodded. He handed her the chart he had just picked up and looked into her eyes. She just smiled at him. As he walked away she called after him: "House, don´t be an idiot." He turned around but she had already disappeared into exam-room one.

Cameron was slowly sipping coffee in the conference room when House made an entrance. He looked her over, in her tight, low cut jeans and red top. All off his thoughts from earlier that morning came into his head. _I knew this was going to be a bad idea._ "Are you ready?" He asked her. She just smiled and nodded. She put her jacket on and waited for his cue.

They drove to the mall in silence. House soon found out Cameron was good at Christmas-shopping. She had during her first year made a list of all the people House needed to buy presents for and had grabbed it along. They made it through the stores quickly. Even though Cameron picked out most of the presents she somehow managed to involve him in every decision. House really enjoyed the time spent with her.

"I should consider have you train 13." He said as they walked out of the cigar shop with a bag for Wilson.

"Is that a compliment Dr. House." Cameron teased with a smile.

"I guess it is, don´t get used to it." House answered.

They entered the toy store. House debated himself on if he should buy something for Louise. He walked one aisle after another coming up empty. He needed to find Cameron and get some help on this one.

He found her with two shopping-carts full of board-games, stuffed animals, dolls and remote cars.

"Are you buying the whole store?" He said surprised. "I´m going to find it very interesting how you´re going to fit all this stuff into the car."

Cameron turned around and looked at him with surrender in her face. Then she grabbed a Santa-hat that laid on top of one of the chart, walked up to him and quickly put it on him before he could protest.

"Oh, look. It´s the Grinch or do I dare say Scrooge." She said and folded her arms. She felt the butterflies in her stomach flicker as she took in his figure, with his long, black wool-coat, his flaming cane and those bright, blue eyes staring at her from underneath the red and white hat.

House smiled at her comparison. "I can assure you I haven´t had any ghosts visit me lately and I don´t hate Christmas enough to steal them." He mocked her.

Cameron gave out soft smile and stepped up to him, with only few inches between them, she reached up for the hat. Her eyes found his and he saw them become dark with desire. She slowly pulled the hat off him as she let her tongue run over her bottom lip. House had to bite down his jaws to stop him from growling and grab her into his arms. All he had to do was raise his left hand and put it on her waist. All he had to do was lower himself and let his lips run over hers. All he had to do was run his finger over her soft cheek. But he didn´t do any of this, because she looked away and stepped back.

"Cuddy asked me to pick out the presents for the Children-ward. The store is going to wrap them up and send them over." She said quietly. House noticed she was holding the hat tight in her fists. He nodded. He needed to get away from her, before he did something stupid.

"How about we meet in the café by the entrance in half an hour." He offered thumping his cane and not looking at her.

Cameron didn´t look at him, just nodded. He walked away as fast as he could.

As soon as he came out of the store he stepped up against the rail and let out a long breath to calm himself _. How stupid are you? You can´t have her, she doesn´t want you. Then why did she react like that? She backed off, didn´t she. You can´t have her._ House took out his pill bottle and swallowed one before starting off for the café. He passed a jewelry-store and an item in the window caught his eye. It was perfect for Louise. He debated the thought on actually buying something for her, if he had the right too. The conclusion was he would keep it until she found out. He entered the store, surprisingly there was only one customer and he was leaving the counter. Behind it was a blond woman who gave him a beaming smile.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I want to look at one of the items in your window." House said and pointed at the piece.

The woman set it on a velvet tray and pushed it toward him. He picked it up. It was a necklace with a small golden note sheet with two lines of exposed notes. He looked at the notes and went over them in his mind.

"It´s Silent Night!" He stated in surprise and looked at the woman.

"Yes, I thought it was appropriate for the season." The woman smiled.

"You made it?" House asked and laid the necklace back in the tray.

"Yes. I made this one. Me and my brother own this store and make most of the items."

"I´ll take it." He said before he changed his mind.

"Do you want me to wrap it for you?"

"Yes, thank you."

A thought ran trough his mind as he watched her wrapp in the small velvet-box. "Do you custom make?"

"Yes. If it´s not too complex."

"Do you have pen and paper I can write on?" He asked quickly before he changed his mind.

_This is a bad idea_ , he thought as he scribbled the lyrics on the paper.

"Can you make something nice and include this?" He asked as he turned the paper toward the woman.

"Is it for your wife?" The woman asked as she ran over the text.

"Why?" House asked annoyed.

"Every piece is different and does something for the person who is going to wear it. It depends on if it´s a boy or a girl, friend, girlfriend, wife…" The woman explained.

House thumped his cane. _What was he supposed to call her? Friend, girlfriend, savior_ …? "She´s a…friend." He finally said.

The woman smiled with understanding. "It´s complicated, ha?"

House shared her smile and nodded.

"I´ll try to have it ready before Christmas, why don´t you leave your card and I´ll call you when it´s ready."

House pulled out his card and scribbled his cell-number on the back before handing it to the woman. He then paid for the necklace and left the store.

He found Cameron sitting at the café drinking coffee. She had all his packages with her. House took a seat across from her and looked her over. She looked tired, then again, she had been working all morning then dragging him around the mall in the afternoon. "Can we have menus." He asked the waitress. Cameron shot him a look. "Why?"

"Probable because it´s late and I´m hungry. By the look of it you could use a bite too."

The menus came and House ordered a steak while Cameron ordered a salad. They sat in silence both remembering the last time they ate out together and the disaster of it.

"What, no Fraud-ism rolling from your tongue this time? I would have thought you would jump at the opportunity to drill me into my seat?"

Cameron raised an eyebrow. "Why would I do that, considering how well it went last time? I don´t want you running out on me, you need to take me to my car."

_Is she really unaffected by me_ He wondered and looked her straight in the eyes. _How ironic, because she probable knows me better then myself_. "Yehh, I should probable apologize for that." He said with a frown, looking everywhere but at her.

"Why, all you did was tell the truth." She tilted her head. "I compared you to an 8th grader and you told me I don´t love, I need."

House leaned back in his chair and studied her. "You realize that is the reason things didn´t work out with Chase. He didn´t need fixing, he wasn´t …damaged."

She looked in his eyes with question. Did he really want to go into this discussion? "Your wrong. Chase was…is damaged. Just not in the way you think."

"Not in the way you needed?"

She gave out a small laugh and smiled at him. "Only you would make that argument."

House threw her a half a smile. Their food arrived. House looked at Cameron´s salad with disgust. "You really should eat more. All that running in the ER has made you loose weight."

Cameron looked at him. "Why do you care if I´ve lost weight?"

"It´s a well know fact that we…I´m referring to men in case you didn´t know….don´t like being poked by ribs when we are having sex." He said sarcastically.

"Thank you, I´ll remember that." She said with thinking face. Then she leaned in a bit closer with curiosity. "What´s the big concern about my sex-life or lack there off? If I didn´t know better, I would think you were applying."

_Damn it. Three years ago she would have blushed and dropped the subject. But now she was giving it just as well as taking it. Let´s see how far she will go._ "So you´re accepting applications?"

Her head shot up from her salad and she almost looked shocked. She recovered quickly and looked at him with the self confidence she had grown over the years, wondering where he was taking this, what his agenda was. "Not from just anyone." She answered slowly. "Are you applying?"

He looked at her. He saw the question in her eyes, he saw her curiosity and anticipation. There was a glimpse of something underneath it all but House couldn´t put his finger on what it was, it was gone before he could recognize it. "Would you accept my application?" He asked with a frown.

Her blue eyes held his bright blue. The familiar sparks flew between them, neither could look away, their food long forgotten.

House felt the warm sensation of comfort that seemed to flow from her, take him over and possess him. He wanted to take her and burry himself in her embrace, in her comfort, in her body. He looked away so she wouldn´t see his need in his eyes. He took his cane and started to play with it, anything so he wouldn´t have to look at her.

Cameron watched him brake the contact. She smiled a sad smile, knowing he was having trouble with his feelings. She knew him so well. Every look, every smile, every comment seemed to be calculated but it was all his defenses acting, so no one could come close enough to hurt him. Of course he sometimes played games with people but usually it was to prove a point. She leaned over the table, her arms folded on the table.

"Yes." She whispered. His eyes caught hers again and she smiled. "But I can´t promise I´ll call back." With that he gave out a small laugh. "Are you applying?" She asked again and tilted her head, daring him to answer.

"Why would I do that? You´re over me, you´ve jumped on the bandwagon and if I recall correctly you also hate me." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

Cameron smiled and leaned back in her chair. "I don´t hate you." She said softly.

Their eyes locked again. Both knowing she hadn´t meant any of those words she spoke that day. House smiled a small smile and nodded, accepting her answer.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered and put her coat on. House went inside and paid for their meal and then helped Cameron carry all the bags to the car.


	10. Chapter 10

When he came home he found Marion sitting by of his front door, just like six years ago, except then she had been crying. "Parker. If we this is going to be a habit, I defiantly have to call Mr. Marshall."

"Only in your dreams, House. I´m here because of Louise." Marion said and stood up and pulled a few bags from House´s hand.

House froze. "She OK?"

Marion turned and looked at him. She saw the concern in his face, she knew he would care about her but was he willing to take the full step. She hoped so for all of their sake.

"Yes, she´s fine. Can we finish this inside?"

House quickly opened the door and threw the bags in a pile by the door. He quickly took of his coat and headed for his scotch.

"You want one?" He asked and raised his glass.

"I wish I could but I need to drive back home." Marion said and took a seat on the sofa. She looked around. Not much had changed since the last time she was there. He still had his piano and medical tools on the wall. She did notice he had gotten a new guitar.

"So what is it?" He asked and took a seat next to her.

Marion sighted, leaned back into the couch and closed her eyes, remembering the scene that she had gone through just a few hours ago.

"Louise asked who her father was and we told her it was you."

House looked at her. That was not the news he was expecting.

Marion opened her eyes and looked at him. "I hate doing this, because I know how much you hate being given ultimatum. But you have to choose if you want to be in or out. There is no in-between, either you are in it for the rest of your life or your out."

House leaned back on the couch and watched the glass in his hand. "Do I have to make a decision now?"

"No, but soon….so we can make the appropriate actions." Marion sighted. She closed her eyes again. "I really hope you are willing to be a part of her life, she is such a wonderful child. She has so many things from you, the love for music is only the top of the iceberg." Marion smiled.

"Why would you want that? It would only complicate things between you and your husband." House asked not taking his eyes from the glass.

"True. But we think it would matter to Louise to have you in her life. Don´t you get it? We are willing to change our lives big time so she can have you in her life."

"So this is about Louise?" House asked with a frown.

Marion sat up straight in the couch and stared at his piano without seeing it. "I have to think about what is best for my children. You have to think about what is best for you. If you think you can´t deliver, don´t do it." Marion turned and looked at him He didn´t look back. "But to be honest, I think you have so much to give her, otherwise I wouldn´t be here trying to convince you to take a chance on her." She set her hand on his forearm to get his full attention. "Don´t take the easy way out on this one, Greg. She will surprise you, every time." She said with concern in her voice.

"Why do you want me to do this when you obviously don´t?" He said and looked at her hand on his forearm before looking in her eyes.

"I´m afraid you´ll say yes and then realize it was a bad idea and back off and end up hurting Louise." Marion said.

She got up from the sofa and went over to the piano. She ran her fingers over the keys without making a sound. "Me and Peter have been talking about moving to New York. His business have been looking for someone to open an office there and I can work from where ever I want to. That would make Louise only a two hour drive away." She looked at him. "We are willing to do what ever it takes to make our family work." She took a seat on the coffee table, facing him. Putting her hand on his so he had to look at her. Her eyes where full of trust and hope. "The question is: Do you want to be a part of that family?" She asked quietly.

"You have the fairytale all written out in your head. Doesn´t mean I have to participate." House said with a frown and sarcasm. He got up from the couch and limped into the kitchen where his bottle awaited him. He poured himself another with his back to her, hoping she would get the clue. She did. She got up from the table and went to the door. She stopped with her hand on the doorknob.

"Greg" She said quietly without looking at him. "Every fiber of her screams our names. Every cell in her body has our initials on it. Hell, she will probable outsmart us both." She let out a small laugh. "Sometimes I hate how much of you is in her and reminds me of you and sometimes I love the mere thought that we created this wonderful, funny, smart, loving creature. I would hate for both of you to miss out on knowing and challenging each other in areas only you two would know and share. Please, think this one through, not only for you, but for her." Marion opened the door.

"What´s her name?´" House asked without turning around.

"What?" Marion asked half way through the door.

"What´s her name? I don´t know her full name." House repeated.

"Louise Marie Parker." Marion answered. "She was born full term on January 20th after 15 hours of labor." Marion let out a laugh by the open door. "She will be six on her next birthday but you could think she was sixty, she is so wise beyond her age." Marion gave House´s back one more look. "Good night, House." She said and walked out the door, closing it quietly behind her.

House gave out a long breath and leaned into his hands. He knew Parker was right, either he was in or out. He just couldn´t believe she of all people would give him this chance. But then again she was doing it for her daughter. Their daughter. Louise Marie, he liked the name. He grabbed the bottle and limped to the couch and turned on the TV. He slowly sipped his scotch without seeing the TV as thoughts of Louise, Parker and Cameron ran through his head. This was going to be a long evening.


	11. Chapter 11

_December 24th. Around 3 p.m._

House was avoiding Cuddy which wasn´t very hard because she was leaving him alone. He couldn´t wait for this day to be over. Two extra days of no work. He still hadn´t made up his mind about Louise but he gave Parker credits for not pressuring him about it. He decided he hadn´t annoyed Wilson enough for the day. He barged into his office. Wilson was wrapping up a Christmas-present and actually doing a good job.

"You are such a girl. Why didn´t you have the store do that?" House asked.

"Because this was a last minute present and I didn´t have time to wait while they wrapped it. What are you doing here?"

"Since you have designated yourself as my conscience I thought it would be better if I talked to you before I made a life changing decision." House said with sarcasm.

Wilson gave him a strange look. "Your joking right. You never talk to me before you make a decision. Usually I come barging into your office afterwards."

"Well, this is stuff that has never come across our path."

"Then why ask me?"

House gave him a defeating look. "Because you know the human stuff better then me."

"You mean feelings. What´s up with you, House? Christmas getting to you?"

"Don´t be stupid. Christmas is overly overrated. It´s about that blonde kid that has been hanging around. Apparently we share some DNA."

"What?" Wilson shot up from his chair. "You…you have a kid? How?"

House looked at his friend with smirk on his face. "The usual way. After some awesome foreplay I took my friend down here and put it….."

"Stop! I know how babies are made." Wilson took a long hard look at his friend. "You´re sure?"

"Yhee. She doesn´t have a reason to lie. She wants me to take responsibility." House said with a frown.

"And you are actually considering this. House, you don´t know anything about kids. You don´t even like being around them."

House stood up and looked out the window. "Louise is very likely to be my only child." He said without looking at Wilson.

Wilson understood. She would probable be his only chance of having children. A new thought shot through his mind. "What does Marion want?"

"She wants me to do this but for Louise not for me, although she claims I would benefit from it."

"Maybe you will." Wilson said in thoughts. "House, I can´t tell you what to do. You have to figure it out by yourself."

House nodded and limped out. He went to his office and noticed the object of his conversation with Wilson sitting in his recliner and watching his TV. "What are you doing here?" He asked Louise as he entered the office.

Louise didn´t look up from the cartoons. "Mom had to give a consult."

House watched the girl for a few minutes before taking a seat next to her. "Scoot." He told her and Louise made room for him. They watched a few cartoons together in silence.

"Are you my dad?" She asked and looked at him.

"Yes." He answered and gave her a stare. "Is that OK?"

Louise shrugged her shoulders. "Does that mean I have to go and live with you?"

House thought for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"There is a girl in my class who has two dads. Sometimes we can´t play because she is staying with her other dad."

"Would you want to do that?" House asked.

Again Louise shrugged her shoulders. House smiled at her, he knew there was something going on inside her head.

"What is it?" He asked looking at her blond hair.

"Do I have to call you 'dad'?"

"No, how about Greg?" He said.

"But mom calls you House."

House gave out a laugh. "That´s because we work together. I call her Parker. Sometimes she calls me Greg."

Louise nodded, accepting his answer.

"Hey, I have a Christmas-present for you." He said smiling.

She looked at him excited. "In my top drawer at my desk. Can you go and get it?" He asked her.

Louise jumped up and found the small package and brought it over, standing in front of him. House watched as she opened the present. "It´s a note sheet." She said with a smile. House smiled at her and nodded. He took the necklace out of the box and helped her put it on. It was a bit to big for her but she didn´t mind. She looked at the charm and ran her small fingers over it. Then she set her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek before hugging him close to her. "Merry Christmas, Daddy." She whispered.

Automatically his hands wrapped around her small figure and he leaned back into the chair, pulling her into his lap, knowing those where the most precious words he would ever hear. He knew he could never let something so precious slip through his fingers.

His pager broke the spell. Without letting Louise go he unclipped his pager from his belt and saw it was Cuddy. "Hey, you want to help me give out some presents?" He asked the girl. She confimed with a big nod and a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

_December 24th. Around 4 p.m._

House had brought the bags in with him that morning but still hadn´t handed them out. He gave a few light ones to Louise to carry and took the heavier ones himself. As they got to the door Louise stopped. "We need to write mom a note. I promised I wouldn´t go anywhere." House nodded and went back to the desk and scribbled something on a paper. Then they headed for Cuddy´s office.

"You summoned me, oh, thee mighty queen of fun bags."

"What are fun bags?" Louise asked sincerely by his site.

House looked at her. "You´ll know when you´re older." He said with a frown.

"House, what are you doing with Louise?"

"She is helping me do doctor-stuff. Her mom says she´ll outsmart us both, better start the training." House said sarcastically. Louise giggled and House smiled. He found the right bag and had Louise give it to Cuddy. "Merry Christmas, dr. Cuddy." Louise said with a smile as she handed the bag to Cuddy. Cuddy bent down and gave Louise a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, sweetie and Merry Christmas to you to." Louise went back to House and picked up her bags.

"Wait!" Cuddy said as House tried to escape from her office. House stopped and rolled his eyes.

"What?" He almost yelled as he turned around.

Cuddy walked from behind her desk and stopped in front of him. "I need you to work for two hours in the clinic tonight."

"I´m not doing clinic-duty, at least not today, it´s the night before Christmas."

"And you hate Christmas." Cuddy pointed out. "You won´t have to do any more clinic for the rest of the year."

House made a face. "That´s only three days. Do I look stupid or something."

"Fine, you can have Thursday off." Cuddy offered.

House considered the offer. "Nahh, try Cameron."

"She already agreed to stay and help. I just need one more and you are the only one that can do it. Everyone else has plans."

"I have plans."

"I think Wilson can wait until seven. Beside there probable won´t be that many patients."

House looked at her. He would get to spend an evening with Cameron and get a whole day off for doing that, could that offer get any better.

"OK, but I get Thursday and Friday off."

"Nobe, just Thursday." Cuddy gave him a defeated look.

House nodded and gave her a smile.

Cuddy held out an envelope. She smiled at House. "This is for you."

"Tickets to a play?" House asked sarcastically but was really surprised.

Cuddy just smiled. "Me and Wilson pitched in for these. He went to great length to get them." She just offered.

House opened the envelope and pulled out two VIP-tickets to a monster-truck rally that was to be held in New York in March. House´s head shot up with surprise. "It´s monster-truck tickets."

"Merry Christmas, House." Cuddy said and placed a kiss on his cheek.

House looked in her eyes and smiled. "Merry Christmas, Cuddy. And thanks."

House left the office. "Uhh, House. Aren´t you forgetting something?" Cuddy called after him and pointed to Louise who just smiled at him.

"Common, kiddo. Keep up." House said and took her hand.

Next they stopped at the OR where Chase was just coming out of surgery.

"Dr. Chase." House yelled even though no one else was in the room.

"What now?" Chase asked with patience and slowly turned. He frowned when he noticed Louise holding Houses hand. "Hello." He said to her.

Louise just smiled and walked up to him with the bag that had his present in it. "Merry Christmas, dr. Chase."

Chase smiled at her and went down to her level. "Thank you. And Merry Christmas to you too." Chase extended his hand toward her and looked at the girl closely and saw what everyone else had missed. His eyes met House´s with curiosity.

"Yes." Was all the information House offered.

Chase gave him a smile. Then got up and walked to his jacket and retrieved an envelope and handed it to House. House looked at him with a frown before opening the envelope. "Better not be tickets to a musical." He said sarcastically.

Chase smiled. "Actually me, Forman and your new team collected for these. You better like them, they are not refundable."

"There is always E-bay." House said. House looked at Chase with a surprised look when he realized what he was holding in his hands. "It´s tickets to F1 in Minneapolis."

Chase smiled at Houses surprise. "We all know your need for speed." He said with laughter.

House gave Chase a stare in amazement before smiling and extending his hand toward the young man. "Merry Christmas. If you tell anybody I said that, I´ll spread out bad roomers about you and the ugly nurse in the oncology-ward."

Chase just laughed and shook House´s hand. "I´m not too worried, my date is here" Chase said and beckoned with his head toward the entrance. House turned his head and saw astonishing brunet standing outside. "Niiiiccce" He said. .

As they walked toward the entrance House had to ask. "I take it your over Cameron then." Hint of sarcasm could be heard.

They stopped at the door. "If you are asking why we broke up, your going to have to ask Cameron. She called the quits." Chase looked at House. "She´s all yours and Merry Christmas, House." He said with a smile and went to greet his new girlfriend.

"Common, kiddo. One more stop." House said with a smile and extended his hand toward Louise.

House and Louise made there way to Wilson´s office. House handed Louise the last bag. He knocked with his cane a few times before opening the door. Wilson looked up and then looked at Louise that pocked her head inside the door.

"Hello, there. You must be Louise?" Wilson asked and looked at House for confirmation.

"Louise, this is dr. Wilson." House said.

At that Louise went inside and handed Wilson the bag. "Merry Christmas, dr. Wilson."

"Well, thank you. And Merry Christmas to you too." Wilson said and set the bag aside and looked Louise over. He noticed the necklace around her neck. "That is a nice necklace." He said and touched it with his finger.

Louise gave him a big smile. "Greg, gave it to me." She said and gave House a beaming smile. Then she leaned forward and got ready to whisper something to Wilson. Wilson leaned forward too but kept his eyes on House. "It´s because we both like to play the piano." She said so loud that House heard it and he got the biggest grin on his face.

"I bet it is." Wilson said and smiled at her. She really had House´s bright blue eyes but Wilson would bet few would notice because Marion had blue eyes too. She also had some of House´s features like his tall forehead and blond hair.

"So how is March looking for you?" House asked.

Wilson smiled. "Already have that weekend marked on my calendar." They shared smiles and House nodded toward his friend. Wilson´s smile grew bigger.

"So will you be coming over tonight?" House asked.

"I…ahh, have other plans." Wilson stuttered and looked anywhere but at House.

House peered his eyes at his friend. "You have always been a bad liar"

"No, really. I have other plans. Maybe I can come by later." Wilson said.

"Fine, but I want all the gruesome details, unless it´s Cuddy, then I don´t want any."

"Sure." Wilson answered unsure.

"Common Tinkerbelle. Let´s find your mommy." House said and put his hand out for Louise to take.

Wilson smiled as the door closed.

They left the gifts for the new team on the conference-table and then set down in the recliner and after a bit of bickering about what to watch, House won and they sat and watched sports. Soon Marion entered the conference-room and saw them sitting together. She smiled at them though the glass and her eyes met House´s.

"I need to talk to Parker for a minute. You can watch what ever you want." House said and got up from the chair. Louise changed the TV to cartoons and got comfortable again in the recliner.

"Hey." He said as he entered the room and headed for the coffee-corner but it was out. Marion came up next to him and started to make a new brew. House turned around and watched Louise in the other room.

"I take it you´ve made up your mind?" Marion asked as she measured the coffee into the maker.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked.

"What do _you_ want?" She turned and looked up to him.

"I want to be a part of her life."

Marion gave him a beaming smile before putting her hands around him in a hug. "I´m so glad." She said. She was like a little kid that had gotten what she wanted for Christmas.

"It´s no biggee." House said. "It´s nothing but trouble and more trouble."

Marion stepped back and stood in front of him. "It is a biggee, House. You could have said no."

"So I guess we are talking daddy´s weekends and vacation-time?" He said with a frown.

"Maybe not right away. Why don´t we start with you spending a day together and take it from there. We need to follow Louise´s lead a bit."

House nodded. They talked a bit over newly brewed coffee and then it was time for House´s clinic duty. As he left he glanced over to Louise and saw she had fallen asleep in the recliner. he couldn´t help but smile before he said his goodbyes to Marion.


	13. Chapter 13

_December 24th. Around 6. p.m._

House sat in a chair with his back against Cameron´s desk at the nurses station in the empty clinic. Cameron was doing paperwork next to him and the two nurses that had been signed to help them where off doing things they finally had time to do.

"This is a total waist of time." House said and played with his cane.

"Come on, there is only one more hour to go." Cameron said.

"So, have you seen Chases new date. She´s hot." He teased her.

"Yes, they´ve been going out since beginning of December. I think it´s great." Cameron said without looking up from her work.

"Why did you and the wombat brake up?"

Cameron looked at him. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I´m bored and you are the only one around to annoy. Common spill it."

Cameron just gave him a face. "If that´s the only reason I´m not telling." She returned to her paperwork.

House looked at her with a frown. "If there was another reason you would tell me?"

"Maybe, depends on the reason."

House shook his head. "Let me guess, it´s that 'I like you' thing again?"

Cameron looked at him with laughter. "No, not really. You could say you where just curious….but the 'I like you' thing would also do the trick."

They eyes locked together. Cameron´s full of laugher and Houses full of curiosity.

"Fine, I´m curious. Why did you brake up with him?"

"Who told you I broke up with him?"

"He did."

"You asked Robert?" She said with surprise.

"Yes, and he told me to ask you. Are you ever going to get to the answer part?"

Cameron looked away and thought about why she had broken up with Chase. The reason was fairly simple, she discovered she loved House more then she thought possible. But there was nothing simple about loving House. He was as complicated as they would get.

"I discovered a new thing about me and it didn´t fit in the plans me and Robert had." She said softly. "So I broke it off before it got too serious."

"The new thing being Chase wasn´t damage in the right way?"

She looked at him. "No, that wasn´t it." She smiled.

"So what is it?"

"Maybe I´ll tell you one day."

"You can´t back off now. That´s not fair."

"Life isn´t fair. I told you why we broke up."

House leaned in closer. "But you didn´t tell me the real reason." He said argumentatively.

"Because it´s personal and why would you care anyway?"

"I don´t care, I just want to know."

"Why?"

"Because it´s interesting. Why would a healthy young woman brake up with the perfect guy. He´s rich, he´s fairly good looking and he has great hair. And most of all he has what you need, he´s damaged or so you say."

"I could give you plenty reasons why people brake up, now days" Cameron almost shouted.

"But that wouldn´t be the real reasons in your case. What was it that made you call the quits? Did he hit you?

"No!"

"Did he cheat on you?"

"No!"

"Did you cheat?"

"No!"

"Did he fall for someone else?"

"No!"

"You?"

"Go to hell, House" She said yelled and angrily pushed her chair away and started to get up.

He got to his feet quickly and grabbed her upper arm. "Cameron." He said with laughter.

She quickly turned around and yanked her arm out of his hands. She was furious. House had never seen her so angry before. This was so unlike the Cameron he knew he almost laughed, but it quickly died when she started speaking.

"You want to know the real reason we broke up. The reason is you." She yelled and pointed at him. "I finally realized what you meant and you were right, I don´t love, I need. But you where wrong about what I need. What I need is to love. I need to give someone my love, someone who loves me back. But that will never happen, because I love you….and you can´t love me. And for that I hate you. I hate you for what you have done to me, how you make me feel and what you make me do. I hate how you´re able to manipulate me into your little traps, over and over again. I HATE YOU."

"Cameron!" He tried to grab her as she stormed out of the clinic but she was faster then him. The door to the clinic opened and in came a man with a young boy in his arms. Cameron was nowhere to be seen so he was left to deal with the patient´s nose-bleed. It didn´t take long, but long enough for House to recall their conversation. She loved him and hated him. Love and hate are the two sites of the same coin.

As soon as the patient was gone, House went looking for Cameron. He found her in Cuddy´s dark office. Sitting in Cuddy´s single sofa with her legs drawn up to her chin.

"Go away, House. I don´t want to talk to you." She said harshly when he came in and found her.

House stood in the door for a few minutes blowing into his cheeks trying to figure out how to fix this. In the end he went inside his pocket and drew out the velvet box he had picked up from the jeweler few days earlier. He put it on the table in front of her and then left her alone in the dark.

At seven he hadn´t seen or heard anything from Cameron so he closed the clinic and got ready to go home. His mind was on Cameron´s reaction. He was worried it was to late, hell, he didn´t deserve her anyway.


	14. Chapter 14

_December 24th. Around 8 p.m._

As he approached his home he noticed a light in his window. House blew it on Wilson probable already being there. But as he opened the door he noticed his living room was full of people.

"Merry Christmas." They shouted and raised their glasses toward him, when he opened the door.

"What the hell." He said and looked over. His apartment had been decorated according to the season and a small tree had been set up behind his piano. Everyone he knew was there. Chase with his date and his new team. Cuddy, Wilson and Marion stood next to Peter. He noticed that the only one missing was Cameron.

Louise came running and set her arms around him. "We are having a surprise-Christmas-party." She said smiling to him.

Marion and Cuddy came up to him. "Don´t worry we won´t be staying late." Cuddy said. "Merry Christmas, Greg. I´m pulling that favor you owe me." Marion said and smiled at him. "Be nice."

"This is why I had to do clinic-duty today?" He asked Cuddy.

"It was Parker´s idea. I couldn´t let you run home before everything was ready so I set Cameron on babysitting you. Where is she by the way?"

House made a face. "We… had an argument." He said slowly.

"House." Cuddy said, disappointed. "Are you never going to learn?" She walked away.

Wilson came and handed him a glass of scotch. "You are a terrible liar, you know?" House said to him as he took the glass.

"Yes, I know. Cheers." They clung their glasses together and nodded at each other.

House had amazingly good time, manly because he knew most of these people and could be his obnoxious self. But he felt he wanted Cameron to be there to enjoy it with him. He was standing in the kitchen enjoying the food when Peter Marshall came up to him to him.

"I have a feeling you´re going to make my life a living hell." Peter said to him.

"I still can´t figure out why you´re letting this happen."

"I´ve raised her since she was two months old. She deserves to know you, no matter what."

They watched as the person of their conversation had Wilson step up on a chair and fasten a mistletoe over the couch. Then she stepped up on the couch and faced Wilson who slowly looked up at the small flower, knowing he had been played. Both man laughed at Louise´s cleaver play. Wilson placed a small kiss on Louise´s cheek, making her giggle and jump up and down.

"Let me guess, you grew up without your father?" House asked with a frown.

"Nobe, he was there all the time." Peter said with a smile. "As long as you remember I´m the one who is married to Marion, I think we are going to be fine."

House looked at him with a grin. "You can have her any day. She always has her nose in my business, anyway."

They shared a laugh about Marion´s curiosity. Peter got a CD from inside of his jacket. "Merry Christmas." He said and handed the CD over to House. "Just a sneak peak of what you´re getting yourself into." He said with a smile and went over to Louise. House watched as he stopped her jumping and picked her up. Louise said something to Peter and pointed upward. Peter smiled at her and kissed her on her cheek then said something to her that made her laugh and put her arm around his neck in a hug. House smiled, he was impressed by how Peter handled the whole situation.

The party went on great and it didn´t take House long to find the appropriate music buried deep inside his closet. Marion and Peter where the first to go, Peter holding a sleeping Eliza in his arms while his wife gathered up their things.

Louise stood on the couch and had her arms extended toward House. "Look, Greg, a mistletoe. You have to kiss me now." To mostly everyone amazement House walked into her arms and placed a kiss on top of her head as he pulled one of her braid and lifted her over the back of the couch.. "See you soon, Louie-Lou."

"Bye, Greg." She said and then she ran toward Marion who was waiting outside.

Cuddy and Wilson were the last to leave. They did the clean up and put the left over snacks in the fridge.

House walked them to the door. "This was fun. We should do this ever year, just to keep everyone in touch." Wilson said as he helped Cuddy put her coat on.

"Yes, but by next year I will have change the locks and you won´t have a key." House said with a smirk. Wilson smiled back.

"Well, thank you for a lovely evening, House and for not throwing us out." Cuddy said with a smile. "Enjoy your day off."

"Good night, both of you. Don´t do anything I would do." He called after them as he closed the door.


	15. Chapter 15

He went and looked in his fridge. He had enough food to last him Christmas and New Years. He poured himself another scotch and sat down at his computer and inserted the CD from Peter. He saw it was full of pictures and videos of Louise from birth till today. He sipped his scotch and watched the pictures and videos run over his screen.

There was a knock on the door. House looked at the time and saw it was almost midnight.

He opened the door and found Cameron standing outside. Their eyes locked and neither was able to speak. House peered his at her after a few moments. "I thought you hated me." He said sarcastically.

"I thought you couldn´t love me." She said with a small smile and self confidence.

At that House sent her a smirk. She took the few steps that separated them and folded her arms in front of her. "Why now? After all this time. Why now?"

House made a face. "You want the long version or the short one?"

Cameron gave him a stare. "The long one."

"Then you better come in and get comfortable." House held the door open.

"Want something to drink? They left enough."

"Sorry, I didn´t come to the party. I wanted to do this in private." She said as she entered the kitchen.

House just nodded. "I have red, white, scotch?"

"Red would be nice." She said and took a seat on one of the kitchen-tables.

"Common." He said and handed her the bottle and a glass. He grabbed his scotch with him and limped to the living-room. Cameron followed and took a seat next to him, turning toward him and pulling her feet under herself.

He took a Vicodin and poured both of them drinks.

House took a moment to think where to start. Finally, finally, it was time. After three years.

"Do you know why I hired you?"

"Yes, you said I defied the laws of nature. That gorgeous woman don´t go to medical-school and work their stunning little ass off unless they are damaged."

House laughed at that, remembering that conversation. "Yes, it started out that way but soon you all had gotten a certain role on the team. Forman tried to prove me wrong, Chase then went and tried to prove me right and you made sure we didn´t kill the patient."

House looked at her. "And because you are beautiful." He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "You can´t blame me for wanting to have beautiful things around me." Cameron met his eyes and smiled. She felt so soft under his touch, he laid his palm against her cheek, just letting it rest there.

Cameron raised her hand and put it over his. "House." She whispered. He let his hand drop but she kept her fingers locked with his.

"But why all this time? For three years we have been doing this…I don´t even know what it is. Why now?"

"Because you needed time to find out who Allison Cameron was. I mean just look at the difference between you then and now. If we would have started this three years ago I would have crushed you in a week. You needed time to grow…. we both needed time to open and close some doors." He said and looked at their entangled fingers.

"Stacy?" Cameron asked softly

House just nodded. "Among other things."

"And Robert? Where does he come into this lesson?"

House grinned. "Ahh, yes, the wombat."

"Don´t call him that." She smiled and gave him a little push.

"The day I found out you two were doing the dance I was doing the happy dance. But you didn´t have to flaunt it."

"I didn´t, you just happened to walk into the janitors-closet. Since when do you clean up anyway?" She looked at him with a question.

Houses gave her a stare. "Right!"

Cameron frowned. "You where happy I was sleeping with Robert?"

"I wasn´t happy, but it was the necessary part." House frowned back

"Why?"

"Because I knew you where trying to move on, show me that you where over me. But I knew that was what was going to make it or brake it."

"Make or brake what?."

"Either you would realize you really didn´t love me or you would realize you did. Then you two stopped all pass access to each other and I thought you had finally come to your senses and fired Chase."

"You fired him because we stopped sleeping together?" Cameron said in amazement.

He made a face. "Yes and no. He had learned everything he needed to learn from me. It is his to take and use it or loose it." House thought for a moment. "But then you played your trump-card. You resigned…and went back to the wombat." He looked in her eyes to see her reaction. "Then I thought we were finally done."

Cameron smiled and tilted her head. "I´m sorry."

"It´s not your fault." There was a short pause. Both sipping from their glasses, enjoying the company and just the mere presence of each other. "Remember that day in the ER?"

Cameron nodded. House smiled. "Wilson did a number on me that day. Tried to mess with my head. Told me you and Chase had put an offer on a house somewhere. I was so mad." He turned his hand so it was resting on top of hers. "But he paid for his crime." House said smiling. "But he also told me, you left Chase and he followed you back to Princeton." House looked at Cameron for confirmation.

"Yes." She shrugged her shoulders. "I told you everything tonight. It didn´t feel the same with Robert. He doesn´t challenge me in the same way you do, actually he agrees with me more than I like. But I also missed you. The need to be around you just didn´t go away. This time spent in Arizona made me look at us in a whole new way and I realized that..." She looked in his beautiful blue eyes and sent him a soft smile. "..I loved you and I had to have you, one way or the other." She gave out a laugh. "My poor attempts where no match to Marion´s plan though"

"Parker. What does she got do with this?" House asked with a frown.

"She has been playing us together from day one."

"What? How?"

Cameron shrugged her shoulders. "I really don´t know exactly what she did. She told me to trust her and I did. She would just give me a call and tell me to show up here and there and play along. We actually became good friends."

House recalled the moments in the last month. "The date with the mystery guy?"

Cameron smiled and shook her head. "No date."

"Christmas lights in the office?"

Cameron nodded. "Marion´s idea. But you weren´t supposed to see them until the day after. We didn´t know you where still working in the clinic."

He peered his eyes at her. "Christmas-shopping?"

"No, that one wasn´t planed, you just put the card right in my hands and I played it."

"My miserable day?"

Cameron nodded with a grin. "She told me you where extra miserable. Told me to go and take care of it and I obeyed."

House just grinned and Cameron laughed, really laughed. House loved the sound of her laughter. He raised his hand again and set it on her cheek. He slowly let his thumb run over her lower lip.

"Sorry," He said with a smile when he felt her draw in a quick breath. "I´m kinda obligated."

"Why?" She whispered without looking away.

House just looked up and Cameron followed his gaze. They where sitting under the mistletoe Louise had gotten Wilson to hang up.


	16. Chapter 16

House stopped when his lips where only an inch away from hers. "You don´t have a needle on you, or any other sharp objects I should know about?"

Cameron smiled. "Shut up and kiss me already." She dug forward ready to crush his lips with hers but he held her back. Then he slowly planted kisses on her lips like she had done to him almost a year ago. The kiss slowly got deeper until House couldn´t take it any more. He dragged her over him so she was straddling him. He hugged her tightly to his chest, running his fingers fast up and down her torso. As he felt her growl into his mouth he pushed his hips against her core letting her feel just how much he wanted her. He felt her draw in a quick breath as a reaction. House let go of her lips and started trailing her jaw and neckline with his lips, tasting and licking while quickly unbuttoning her vest letting his hands slowly move under her turtleneck ending in cupping her breasts and letting his thump run over her bra and erected nipples. Her soft moans almost sent him overboard. He wanted her, wanted to burry himself inside of her. Show her how much he wanted this and how much he craved to have her right were she was, always.

Cameron let her head drop backwards, letting him do his magic on her and what a magic it was. His touch was so familiar but strangely unfamiliar at the same time. His kisses sent waves of shivers down to her core and his pressure on her core sent her climaxing faster than she thought possible. She couldn´t wait any longer, she wanted to feel him, all of him, everywhere. She let her hands run over his broad chest, making him hiss into her neck as her fingers went over his nipples. Lower, over his strong abdomen, finding the hem of his t-shirt, she quickly let her hands under it. She gave out a soft breath as her need to feel his bare skin under her fingers was satisfied, letting her finger slowly run up his stomach, feeling how his muscles contracted under her touch. Cameron gave out a small laugh. "Ticklish?" She didn´t give House time to answer as she slowly let herself slide down his feet, being careful not to put pressure on his right leg. She ended on her knees between his legs and lifted his t-shirt up and beckoned him to take it off. She sent him a big smile as he pulled it over his head. She bent down and gave him a small kiss on his abdomen and wasn´t disappointed when he moved under the touch. "How about this?" She moved to another spot and let her tongue run along upward. House hissed. She gave him an gloating smile before she bent down again and slowly blew in his belly.

House watched her play with his stomach. His member was screaming for being released from his confinement. House growled and quickly leaned forward and dug his hands into her hair, crushing his lips with hers. His tongue demanded entrance to her mouth eagerly looking for a partner. She easily gave into him, their tongues dancing an ancient dance. Her hands running up his thighs and settling on his waist, pressing her as close to him as possible.

He grunted in her mouth as he felt her draw back. He let her mouth go but put his forehead against hers as he let his heart and breath slow down. He slowly lifted his head and watched her with her eyes closed, her breathing still hard. She slowly opened her eyes and sent him a knowing smile before slowly getting up and moving down his hallway.

House followed her with his eyes as she walked away from him and pulled off her turtleneck, revealing a tight black tank top over her braw.

House quickly got up and started down the hall. All of a sudden he was nervous, he had waited so long for this he was not going to do it in a rush, not with her. "Cameron, wait." He said and watched her stop by the door.

She turned her head and looked at him. She could make a fortune on tapping his sex appeal on bottles and sell. It should be against the law to be so sexy when a man had his shirt off. She smiled at him. "What?" She asked quietly. "What is it, House?"

House saw the dark desire in her eyes. The way her eyes met his with curiosity. She was so beautiful in the soft glow of the hallway. Her blond hair a bit tangled from his assault, her small frame dressed in black work slacks and the tight tank top. "I…." He stuttered.

"What? Getting cold feet?" She asked slowly and took a step toward him.

He smiled at her. "Me feet aren´t cold, on the contrary."

"Then what is it?" She came up to him, her eyes holding his, arms folded over her chest.

Their was silence while she waited for his answer. "I don´t want to rush it." He said and looked down, almost ashamed of having to admit it to her.

She looked at him curiously, _HE was slowing down?_ "You want to take me to a candle-light dinners?" She asked surprised.

His head shot up at the tone in her voice.

"We already did that and I really don´t want to go through all that charade again. You want to bring me flowers and chocolates?" She said more softly before smiling at his expression of surprise. "Not your style, but I do like chocolate-mint the best." She closed the gap between them and stood before him without touching him.

"I want to be with he man that mocks me, yells at me and calls me an idiot just to challenge me. The man that makes me laugh and sometimes…makes me cry…and that sometimes makes me so frustrated I want to rip my hair out. The man that does things because they are right and with his mere presents calms me and makes me feel whole. But I also want the man I met tonight. The one who is easy to talk to and understanding. Don´t be anyone else, because if you do I can´t love you." She set her hands on her hips, standing the same way she had been so many years ago, offering herself to him.

House locked their eyes together. Seeing the love and humor in her eyes, he couldn´t help but smile. "You´re an idiot." He said with a grin. At that she smiled at him and stepped up closer.

"No, I´m not" She whispered and set her palms on his chest. She looked in his eyes when she felt him grab a breath at her touch. Running them upwards until they where around his neck. She slowly pulled him in closer.

House couldn´t resist her kiss, no more now then the time before. The kiss got hot fast. House pulled her close to him and slowly started to make their way to his bedroom.

He gave her a small push inside and closed the door half way. He came up to her and touched her cheek. Cameron sensed his need to control. She stood enjoying his touch and slow kisses on her cheeks, down her neck and over her shoulder. She couldn´t bare not to touch him. She laid her hands on his hips and pulled him closer. She started her own trail of kisses over his chest, letting her tongue run over one of his nipple. He hissed and pulled her back, giving her a hard kiss. He lifted her tank top over her head in one fast movement and quickly set his hands on her hip. He sat down on the bed and pulled her between his legs. He let his lips and tongue explore and taste around her bra, teasing her, his hands busy familiarizing themselves with her perfect bottom. He trailed lower, down her abdomen, his fingers finding the button and zipper and quickly undoing it, letting her pants fall down to her ankles. His trail consisted of nipping, sucking, tasting, blowing, trailing her black panties, each touch sending small waves of heat to her core.

Cameron couldn´t take it anymore, she had to feel him. She slowly pushed him on his back, following him on to the bed she straddled his left thigh and started her own expedition. Starting on his lips, followed by his jaw line, down to his ear, biting loosely on his earlobe, kissing below his ear. He drew in a quick breath when she found his sensitive spot and Cameron closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of giving him pleasure.

She trailed down his chest, lower down to his stomach. She played the same game he played with her, nipping, licking and sucking around his waist as she slowly undid his fly. She pulled the fly open and his member jumped as she ran her fingers over it. She gave out a breath, he was perfect.

House rose up and quickly pulled her on to the bed, covering her body with his, nestling between her legs. He entangled their hands together pressing hers into the mattress as he held his weight on his hands and pressed his hips to her core. She gave out a moan and arched her back, pressing him even closer. House grunted at the pressure. He moved back and settled his good knee between her legs, the rough fabric of his jeans making the right friction trough her panties. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, letting her fill all his senses while biting softly on her shoulder. Her bare skin against his, her hands wrapped around him, her fingers playing with his back and the back of his neck, her scent tickling his nose, her moans filling his ears, her sweat on his tongue. He felt how she slowly moved against his knee, her moans telling him she was more then ready for him. He rose up and moved his knee and swallowed her protests with his lips. He moved toward her bra, taking one nipple in his mouth trough the fabric, while slowly running his hands down her side and to her hips.

Cameron enjoyed the feeling of him running his hands up her legs. She closed her eyes as his thumbs brushed through her small triangle of black. She wanted him so badly, wanted to feel him, everywhere. He took her other nipple into his mouth and sent lightning through her body. She hugged him tightly as he positioned himself by her side, kissing him with all her power. The feeling of his fingers playing slowly with her core sent waves of pleasure over her. She almost screamed when he slid one finger inside of her, she managed to whisper his name between breaths and pressed herself down on his hand.

"I´m here." He reassured her with a whisper in her ear and trailed more kisses on her neck until he found her mouth. She almost came when he entered second finger inside of her, she was so close to the edge.

"Greg." She begged and pushed herself even harder on his hand. He responded to her cry by starting to move his hand agonizingly slow, each stroke sending her closer and closer to the peak. She buried herself as close to him as she could and clung to him, almost screaming as each wave came over her. "Greg?" She whispered in his neck, shaking, trying to hold back the pleasure that was so close.

He closed his arm around her and whispered in her ear. "Let go, Allison, come for _me_." She let herself go, screaming out his name and digging her fingers into his back as she peaked.

House rolled on his back with Cameron by his side. She rested her head on his shoulder while her breathing slowed down. She had her eyes closed so soon silence surrounded them.


	17. Chapter 17

House listened to her steady breathing, he slowly moved away from her.

"Where are you going." She asked slowly as her hand tightened around his abdomen.

"Just going to take my jeans off." He said and sat up and removed his pants and socks. He reached for the pillbox in his jeans and took one before putting it on the nightstand.

Cameron didn´t open her eyes but as she felt him come back to bed she raised her head so he could slip his arm under it and pull the covers over them. She let her fingers caress his chest and stomach.

"You´re still dressed." She stated softly as she felt his boxers.

"So are you." He said and slip his hand under her bra strap. But I can fix that." He slid his hands behind her back and unhooked the bra in one quick movement.

Cameron looked up to him and slid her hand behind his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. "Thank you."

"For unhooking your bra?" He asked with a smirk.

"Among other things." She answered with a smile and sat up and removed the bra. Then she turned around and looked at him. She moved to straddle him without letting their hips touch. She placed a kiss on his lips. "You didn´t think you would get away that easily?" She teased with a small laugh and then kissed him again.

Her kisses and the caress of her breasts against his chest where more then enough for House. He pushed himself upward and tried to push her down on his crotch but she held steady. He turned his attention to her perky breasts, letting his thumbs brush over her nipples and gaining soft hisses from her as her nipples perked outward. He took one in his mouth and felt her press him closer as she ran her fingers through his hair. His hands slowly ran down her back stopping on her perfect bottom which he slowly squeezed before pressing her down against his erection. They both gave out a sight as she pressed herself against him, their eyes locking together. Cameron set her hand against his cheek and slowly stroke her thumb over it. She had on the softest smile, never braking eye contact.

House let out a slow breath as he let the love he saw in her eyes wash through him. Without braking eye contact he raised his hands and slowly brushed her hair over her shoulders. "You are so beautiful." He whispered to her. She slowly pressed herself to his groin making him growl before he crushed her lips with his, demanding excess.

He couldn´t feel enough of her even though he held her as tight to his chest as he could and ran his hands over all of her body. Teasing her breasts, her bottom, her clit with his fingers and her mouth, neck and shoulders with his lips, tongue and teeth. Now, he had her have her now. He reluctantly let her go and laid back down to take of his boxers but she quietly stopped him as she started her trail of slow teasing down his chest and abdomen. She carefully slid her hand under his boxes and gripped his member, slowly caressing it while she pushed his boxers over it before letting go to push his boxers lower. He lifted himself so she could easily remove them.

He closed his eyes and waited for the quick breath that indicated her horror of his scar. Instead he felt her hands coming slowly up his legs, over his thighs, feather light kisses trailing his erection, a soft blow into his belly. _God, how I loved this woman._ She moved her body over his and straddled him once more. Her hands trailing up his stomach, over his chest as he rose up again and quickly cupped her cheek before crushing his lips against hers. She pressed herself down to his groin and he couldn´t help but growl into her mouth as he felt her wet core press at him. He broke the kiss and locked their eyes together. Her eyes where dark with desire and hunger.

She raised herself up and positioned his throbbing member at her center, slowly lowering herself onto him. He held on to her like she was his lifeline as she took him all in.

She shivered at the sensation of having him inside of her, having him fill her.

He drew in a sudden breath and let out a loud growl at the sensation of being inside of her, having her wrapped tight around him.

He leaned in and softly kissed her lips, his tongue trailing her lower lip until she answered his kiss. She easily started to move and he helped her find a slow steady rhythm but it wasn´t enough for him, he wanted all of her. He put his arms around her and laid her down on her back, pressing hard against her. He pulled out and slowly pressed himself inside her warmth. She gave out a small cry but he held her tight in his arms. He withdrew again but this time he thrusted her hard, burring himself in the crook of her neck and letting out a growl when he felt her walls wrap around him and squeeze him. He was so close, he wouldn´t be able to hold back for much longer if he kept this up but he knew she was close too. He rose up on his elbows, she protested as his weigh went of her but he kissed her protest away. He rolled them again, making her straddle him.

She started moving right away finding her rhythm. He press his fingers against her stub making her throw back her head as she climaxed fast. Her body shivering as waves of pleasure ran trough her. He held back as long as he could but the quivering in her core pushed him overboard. He rose and pressed her hard against him. He felt when she pressed herself against his thrusts, knowing she would come with him sent him over the edge.

"Allison." He cried out as his realize flooded his body.

"Greg." She whispered as she broke in million pieces.

They leaned against each other, their entangled bodies drained. House slowly ran his nose against her shoulder before setting a small kiss on her neck and setting his forehead against the shoulder.

"Tell me again, why we didn´t do this sooner, a lot sooner?" Cameron breathed out and slowly ran her hand through his hair.

House smiled and let out a small laugh. "Because it was worth the wait."

She moved and he raised his head, their eyes locking. Cameron sent him a soft smile and he couldn´t help but think what he had done to deserve her. She ran her hand down his serious face. "And so much more." She whispered to him.

As they pulled the covers over them, House pulled her in his arms and did what he had wanted to do from day one. He buried himself in her. Her softness, her comfort, her love.


	18. Chapter 18

The sun sent her beam trough the small gap in the curtain, falling on the two entangled bodies in the bed. Cameron slowly woke up and opened her eyes. She felt his body up against her back, his arms securely around her, his leg between hers. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of having him surround her. She slowly pushed herself deeper into his warmth.

"Stop squirming" His hoarse voice stated as his arms pulled her closer, pressing his erection against her back. Cameron let out breath at the feel, her body quivering. House moved so she slowly turned on her back as he came over her, kissing her softly, she answered eagerly. He quickly positioned himself against her core and slowly entered her. She shivered as his member filled her. She pressed against him, taking him as deep as possible.

House paused letting her adjust to him but her trembles where pushing him close. He had never gotten so close so fast before. He trailed her jaw and looked down at her, her eyes closed. "Let me see you." He whispered in her ear. She opened her eyes and locked them with his. They where the darkest blue, filled with lust and desire. As he moved he watched her eyes become hazed when climax took her over. They where so closed. He slowed down, kept them just at the edge, her walls making it hard to keep the slow phase. She cried out to him, not being able to take the sweet torture anymore. He thrusted her hard, growling out her name as his release filled her. She screamed in his neck when she exploded in his arms.

"I told you to stop squirming." House breathed out into her neck.

Cameron laughed and let one hand rest on his neck. "I hope I´ll never stop squirming."

He snorted and raised himself up on his elbows. He looked in her face and saw her smile and smiled back. He noticed the small golden plate around her neck. He hadn´t noticed she was wearing it last night. She noticed where his gaze went and put one hand over it, protecting it.

"I had to put it under a microscope to see what was written on it." She said with a small laugh.

"That was the whole idea. That message is only for you, not the whole world." He said with a frown and sent a silence thank you to the jeweler for the idea.

"Thank you and Merry Christmas." She whispered to him.

He realized it was Christmas-morning. "Merry Christmas, Allison." He whispered back and kissed her.

**Epilogue**

_A Sunday in September_

House, Cameron and Louise arrived at the Marshall-residence in NY. It was the end of a successful father´s-weekend and they were returning Louise home. It had become a habit they would spend the afternoons with the family, have dinner and catch up before driving back to Princeton.

Louise had taken the transaction extremely well. She sensed all the adults were glad she was spending time with Greg. She found out her real dad was extremely inventive and amusing and knew a lot about everything and if he didn´t know the answer to her questions he would always find time to help her find the answer on the internet or in a book. Her favorite times where though when she got to go to the hospital with him. She would look in all the books in his office while he cured sick people. If she got bored she went over the wall and visited Wilson who always greeted her with a smile and sometimes took her to the cafeteria and bought her lunch. What she had found most interesting though was the two times when Greg´s patients had needed surgery and Greg had taken her to the observation room and showed her all the different organs on the monitor. She had been amazed at how everyone looked inside. But when Allison had found out she had looked at Greg with a stern look and told him observation room was no place for a six year old, no matter how bright that certain six year old was. After that she hadn´t gotten to go up there but Greg had given her a big book about the human-body with real pictures and they had studied it together Greg explaining all the organs to her and their part in keeping the body going. Allison had smiled and approved of that.

House had to admit Parker had been right. Louise had been and was a challenge. Her curiosity sometimes drove him crazy, she had to know everything about everything. And usually when she came to their apartment she brought new sets questions about things that were happening in her life. She kept amazing him with her view on things and life, opening a whole new world for him to explore. Both Allison and Parker told him she came to him because she sensed he wouldn´t lie to her. The piano was their thing though. Every weekend she was with them at least few hours where spent playing and studying notes and talking about different ways of playing. Louise had taken a jump in her playing. They had found a common ground and steadily built on it.

House had made a big decision. He had wanted to start fresh with Cameron and being in the same apartment he had shared with Stacy didn´t seem like a good idea. So he had gone and talked to his next door neighbor which apartment had an extra bedroom and a small study over his. House knew he had recently lost his wife and was looking for a smaller place so everything worked out. Cameron moved in at the same time as him. He had found out he could be happy. He didn´t change much, still yelled and screamed at his team, got in late, bothered Wilson and made fun of Cuddy´s wardrobe and assets and tried to get out of clinic-duty. The only thing that did change were his bedside manner, he softened up…a little. Of course there came days when everything seemed to go the opposite direction and he couldn´t solve the puzzle. Cameron knew him well enough not to bother him with little things on these days, she didn´t push but let him pick her brain at home.

Cameron bloomed under his care, she knew she was exactly were she wanted to be. Her confident grew and she couldn´t be more happy. She did find out he was a hopeless romance but she loved every bit of it. Little notes, a page, a flower her and there and small candle-light dinners after long days. But it was in the bedroom that all the magic happened. They rediscovered each other every time.

Marion came wobbling out on the porch and took a seat next to House on the swing. "Congratulations" She said with a smirk. House looked at her and grinned. "When is she due?"

"Mid June." House said and couldn´t hide his pride in his face.

"I take it she doesn´t know yet?" Marion raised her eyebrows.

"No, not yet."

"She´ll figure it out soon. Maybe you can steal some blood." She mocked.

House laughed.

"Morning sickness?"

House shook his head. "She´s just tired all the time and is drinking water like she´s being paid for it." House looked over her swollen belly and noticed the big movement. He set his hand on it and felt a kick. "How are you doing?"

Marion looked at him. "Are you really interested?"

They shared a smile and House removed his hand. "You try to carry two bricks inside of you. My back hurts, I can´t sleep, the only clothes I can wear are Peter´s t-shirts and sweatpants and they don´t even fit around my waist. My ankles are swollen and these are the only shoes I fit in." She looked at him with a grin. "I couldn´t be happier."

House let out a small laugh. Peter came out and kissed his wife. "Louise want you to tuck her in. Allison already read to her."

"Help me up." Marion answered and extended her hand which Peter took. He slowly pulled her up and set his hands on her large belly. Marion smiled and let him lead her into the house. Shortly Cameron came out looking like a ghost. She took the seat next to him and snuggled up against him. He set his arm around her, slowly pushing the swing. "Ready to go home?" He whispered to her. She nodded.

Soon they left and Cameron slept the whole why home. He led her inside the apartment. They camped out on the couch. House watching TV with Cameron in his lap.

"I miss you in the mornings." She whispered.

"I miss you too." He replied and slowly stroked her back, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Then why do you leave?"

"You need the sleep."

"I can´t seem to shake this bug." She sighted and closed her eyes.

House made a face. "I think I should run your blood."

She frowned. "You think there is something wrong?"

"I know what´s wrong I just need to confirm."

She looked up and peered at him. "What would you be testing for?"

"Your HCG-levels."

Her eyes widened and she rose up. "But I´m only two days late."

"Yes, and before that I could set my watch after you."

She still looked shocked.

"You´re extra sensitive in your pleasurspot and you haven´t let me near your funbags for a week, they are nicely larger though." He wiggled his brow. "You´re extra tired and need to pee ever five minutes. You cry over every commercial that has puppies, kittens or babies in them and yesterday you cried when me and Louise played Brian´s lullaby. You hardly touch your food but eat green grapes and green apples like it was the last food on earth." He looked at her. "You don´t even like green grapes, you´ve been sneaking in my stash." He said softly with a grin.

She looked at him in amazement before she grinned. "I´m pregnant?"

House didn´t hide his pride. "We need a blood test to confirm."

She set her hands on her flat stomach before returning her gaze to him. "We´re going to have a baby."

She looked like crap but so happy. She was so beautiful. He felt the love for her wash over him. He cupped her face and kissed her. "I love you, Allison."

THE END


End file.
